


All For Love

by happiestwithyou



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, COVID-19, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, mosher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwithyou/pseuds/happiestwithyou
Summary: AU - The year 2020 will definitely go down in the history books. The cast of Shameless was preparing to film their 11th and final season when COVID-19 made its way to the United States. Instead, they were forced to self-quarantine. To keep spirits up the producers of Shameless decide to host a Walk-On Role Contest for the fans. Rebecca Hill, affectionately referred to as Bex, won. Nothing could have prepared her for what would happen the day she walked onto the lot at Warner Bros Studios. Life as she knew it, as well as the life of a few members of the cast, would never be the same.EDITS MADE:**Title Changed on June 28, 2020. Title is based off of the song, All For Love (Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting) from the 1993 move, The Three Musketeers.**Chapters Combined on June 30, 2020 to accommodate the flow of the story.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_**BEX** _

My life hasn’t always been the easiest. My dad died in Desert Storm. Mom was livid because he listed me as his sole beneficiary despite the fact that they were still technically married, but had been legally separated for more than a year. She dropped me off at grandmother’s house to go sew her wild oats. Last I heard she was dealing drugs outside the high school I graduated from. My paternal grandmother raised me. I’m not sure where my dad learned to show his affection, because grandmother was as affectionate as a rock. A product of her era I suppose. She did her due diligence and once I graduated from high school her work was done and she kicked me out.

With scholarships and my inheritance, I left my little hometown to attend college out of state. While going to school I held down a part-time job at the local movie theater. I love to become immersed in the stories that unfold on the big, and little, screen. My life plays like a movie as it is, but for those ninety plus minutes I can forgot about my issues. It was there that I met Bryan. He was an EMT at the time and had been called to help a choking victim. Milk Duds need to be chewed people. I fell for him instantly.

Bryan was just a few months away from fulfilling his childhood dream of becoming a firefighter. While he was attending the fire academy we wrote each other all. I think my hand still has a cramp from the amount of letters I wrote him during those months. Technology sure has changed the way we communicate. Our love never faltered. After graduation, receiving my Bachelor’s degree and teaching credential, Bryan asked me to marry him. Our wedding was something out of a little girl’s fantasy. The life we built was nothing like the life I knew growing up.

We had Connor the same year. If you ask me, he was conceived on our wedding night. Bryan thought it would be best for me to take a year off from teaching to stay home with the baby. I cheerfully agreed. Connor was a just a little over a year when the towers were hit on September 11th. Bryan’s company was called to New York to assist. I don’t remember a more uncertain time prior to that.

Kayla completed our family a few years later, or so we thought. Michael surprised us, or rather me, almost six years later. I found out we were expecting two weeks after Bryan’s funeral. He died battling a house fire. The roof collapsed. In the beginning I thought my body was suffering through the emotions of it all. As it turned out, my husband left behind a little something for us to remember him by. Mikey, as we call him, is a carbon copy of his dad and a blessing to our family.

Mikey developed asthma when he was about 18 months old so I packed up our little family and left for a dryer climate. We live a couple hours outside of Los Angeles, California. And let me tell you, it is nothing like in the movies. I regretted moving almost instantly, but have made the best of it. I started teaching junior high history while writing on the side. My first California friend, Jon, teaches english next door to me. Like me he had a closet talent as well. He’s a gifted artist. Our first children’s book was published two years after we began working together. We’ve had a total of eight books published.

Connor joined AFJROTC his freshman year of high school and quickly worked himself up the ranks. He made it all the way up to Cyber Patriot Leader as a Captain. The unit earned many accommodations during his four years. The hardest part for Connor was keeping his unit from learning about his sexuality. I knew Connor was gay long before he ever did, so when he finally came out I was prepared. After graduation he joined the Air Force. I’m not sure if he’ll make it a career, but it brought him to Zane. They’ve been together for a couple of years now.

Kayla is our little drama queen. She began performing in elementary school. Her first performance was as young Cosette in Les Miserables. She attends an arts high school that fosters her singing and acting. She will be a senior next year and received an offer to direct her own production of Legally Blonde. Kayla has opted to switch things up, turning Elle into Ethan.

Mikey is in his last year of elementary school and will join me in junior high next year. He’s the brains of the family and serving as the President of the elementary chapter for National Honor Society this year. He’s got the biggest heart of gold. By far he’s my easiest child. I’m sure that has to do with the circumstances surrounding his birth. Mikey saved me. I had to focus on my health to make sure he arrived safely. My children are the reasons I kept putting one foot in front of the other.

_@@@@@@@@@@_

No matter how much time passes, Christmas is hard. Connor makes it a point to get leave for the holidays and this year Zane is joining us. I’m happy when Christmas break finally arrives. We pick up the boys from LAX the following afternoon followed by treating them to dinner.

“Hey Mom, remember how I told you Zane has a weekly FaceTime call with his family to watch a show?” I nod. “Well I was there last Sunday and the guy who played the Valeska twins on Gotham is in it. His character’s gay.”

“What’s the name of the show?”

“Shameless,” Zane answers.

“Isn't William H. Macy in it?”

“He plays the dysfunctional dad.” Zane tells me.

“The reason I bring it up is we know how much you like your gay boys,” Connor fake coughs the word glee and continues, “Zane wondered if he could get us hooked while we’re here. It’s on Showtime.”

“We can give it a try. Is it appropriate for everyone?”

“Definitely not Mikey!” Zane exclaims. “You might want to watch the first few episodes before making a decision on Kayla.”

With Mikey asleep and Kayla in her room, the boys curl up on the couch as I turn on the show. “Ms. Hill, do you recognize her? She played Christine in Phantom of the Opera with Gerard Butler.” Zane points out.

“Gerard Butler, yummy! She’s also the siren caster in Beautiful Creatures.”

“Oh! You’re right.”

“You should have been her gay son, not me.” Connor looks at his boyfriend. We all laugh.

“Good grief, what in the hell do you have me watching?”

“These two characters are known for their sexcapades.” Zane explains.

“Oh my gosh, he’s from the show Reba! And now I know what he looks like naked.”

“Never watched it.” Connor states.

“Son, you kind of remind me of Ian, except rougher around the edges.”

“Just wait,” Zane chuckles.

“Awww, I love Joan Cusack!”

When we finish the pilot episode I declare, “Your sister is not allowed to watch this.” We make it to episode three when I recognize another character, “He played the guard in Castle Rock.”

“Good eye, he was also in Breaking Dawn 2.” Zane informs me.

“As who?”

“The albino vampire.”

“NO!” Zane nods.

Our Shameless night draws to a close, agreeing to watch with them again the following evening.

“Who is sleeping where?”

“We decided to alternate nights. Tonight I’m going to take the couch so Zane can stay in my room. Tomorrow we’ll switch.”

“Sounds good.” I hug them good night, “Respect my house and rules, please.”

“MOM!” Connor blushes.

_@@@@@@@@@@_

“What the fuck?” I holler at the TV. “He was ready to bash Ian’s skull in with that tire iron and now they’re ripping each other’s clothes off!” Zane cackles at her outburst.

We keep this pace, averaging three episodes a night. When we finished the first season Connor asks, “Mom, what do you think?”

“Truth?”

“Please,” Zane asks.

“Reminds me of my family.”

“STOP!” Zane roars with laughter. My look puts an end to it, he stammers, “Are you serious?” I nod at him. Connor gives him a tight lipped smile. “Shit!”

“And I take back what I said. The only thing you have in common with Ian is being gay and ROTC.”

_@@@@@@@@@@_

As we’re watching season 2 I make the comment, “Well, well, well. There’s that look again. It seems as though Mickey might feel a little something something for Ian after all.”

“You trust someone enough to let him shove his dick in your ass, there better be some feelings,” Connor mutters.

“I was making an observation.” My eyebrows raise and I cock my head, “Nobody asked for information on your sex life.”

Zane doubles over in a fit of laughter, “I just realized your mom is a female Mickey!” That comment earned him a pillow thrown at his head.

_@@@@@@@@@@_

Before the boys leave we finish episode 3 of season 3. What a roller coaster ride. “That look! Mickey has fallen for Ian. Please tell me Ian gets his shit together, dumps Mickey and gets over his daddy issues.”

“It sucks that I won’t get to watch the rest with you.” Zane pouts.

“I’ll make you a deal, you tell me which episodes we have to watch together and I’ll save them for a FaceTime viewing party. Any other time I’m watching, I’ll text you my commentary.”

“Yasss! Deal,” he sticks his hand out to shake.

Episode 3x05

Me: **Fiona needs to dump Jimmy Steve!**

Zane: **He is losing his shit regarding his dad, cut him some slack.**

Me: **Whoomp! Ian just let Mickey know that Doctor Daddy doesn’t mind kissing him.**

Zane: **Just wait…**

Me: **ACK, he kissed him! As if Ian’s heart isn’t already attached enough.** [Before I finish typing my thought, Mickey gets shot.] **HA! He totally got shot in the ass.**

Zane: **What time are we watching episode 6?**

Me: **You tell me.**

Zane: **7 your time?**

Me: **See you then.**

Ever the disciplined military man, Zane’s face pops up on my phone at 7 o’clock.

“Are you ready for this?”

“No! I’m fucking concerned because of the title and you making me promise a million times to not watch it without you.” Zane’s face looks guilty. “Is it bad?”

“Let’s push play at the same time.”

We begin watching the episode.

“Poor Debbie. She’s gonna end up being a slave.” Zane remains tight lipped. “I will say this, one of the endearing features of this show is how much the siblings love each other. Seeing them ripped apart hurts my heart.” Zane nods in agreement. “Mickey is a jealous fuck!” Zane chuckles. “Those are the biggest fucking Ben Wa beads I have ever seen! Longest too. Mickey must be wide open to fit those up there.”

Zane teases, “What do you know about Ben Wa beads?”

“Hey, I was a woman before I was a mom,” but before I can finish that sentence all hell breaks out on the show. “OH SHIT! OH SHIT! NO! NO! NO!” As the rest of the episode unfolds my heart is broken.

“Are you okay?” Zane questions.

“Look, even though I am not a fan of Mickey, he did not deserve that. Essentially his father had him raped.” Zane frowns. “By a whore. Without protection! And their faces. Ian was devastated. Mickey couldn’t stand to see him that way.”

“What do you have against Mickey?”

“Besides the fact that he’s a thug? Ian is trying to make something of himself. Mickey will only bring him down. He’s also homophobic, despite the fact that he’s taking it up the ass himself. At the bare minimum he’s bi, but I really think he’s gay and puts on the appearance because of Terry. Shall I go on?” Zane just shakes his head.

“Were you always so accepting of homosexuals?”

“Yes.”

“But if the Bible says it’s a sin, how can you justify your faith and support the gay community?”

“Jesus tells us to love each other as he loved us. He says it’s a command. Jesus loved everybody. He didn’t go out and pick disciples based on the good they did. Saul was murdering Christians! Zacchaeus, a chief tax collector and very wealthy, was saved by his faith, giving away half of his goods. Jesus should not have even looked at the Samaritan Woman at the well let alone ask her for water, for Jews and Samaritans did not get along. Peter 4:8 says to love each other deeply, because love covers a multitude of sins. When Jesus died on the cross, he died for all sins. ALL! Zane, this is huge because there is no ranking of sin. To us, murder may be the worst sin of all, but to others it may be coveting. My point is, the sin of homosexuality is no different than the sin of my foul mouth or the fact that Bryan and I had sex out of wedlock. Jesus’ death on the cross covered it all.”

“Wow! Is that the same talk you gave Connor when he came out?”

“Part of it, yeah.”

“My religion isn’t as forgiving.” My lips purse. “What?”

“I don’t look at my faith as a religion. I believe in relationship over religion.”

“Relationship with who?”

“Jesus,” I shrug.

“But you still watch horror movies and the sin-filled show of Shameless?”

“It’s entertainment.”

“Now back to the Ben Wa beads…”

“On that note, I’ve got to go.” Zane rolls his eyes. Before we end our call it’s determined that the next episode he wants to watch with me is the season finale.

_@@@@@@@@@@_

“All I’m saying is I’ve never seen character development like this before on a show.”

“Somebody has changed their tune in a major way,” Connor whistles.

“Are you watching the same show I am?”

“Yes, but I also remember how much you couldn’t stand Mickey for the first few seasons.”

Zane is grinning as Connor and I discuss the latest episode we watched together.

“Zane, help me out here.” I beg.

“You flung a lot of shit about Mickey and now you’re bagging on Ian, who clearly has zero control over his shit because of the disease.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I couldn’t stand the _dirtiest white boy in America_. My skin crawled every time he was on. From a writer’s perspective, his character is a dream and Noel Fisher has absolutely been robbed of the accolades he deserves.”

“High praise coming from you, Ms. Hill.”

“When are you going to start calling me Bex?”

“I’m not sure ma’am.”

“Oh stop!” I shake my head.

_@@@@@@@@@@_

By mid February I have made it to the last episode of season ten. Zane, Connor and I are on FaceTime getting ready to watch it.

“Do they go through with it?” I ask Zane for the hundredth time, but he refuses to answer. “Sandy just tackled him to the ground!”

“Did he just bite him?” Connor’s laugh echoes through my phone.

“I think Noel got his characters mixed up.” My comment earns me a snicker from Zane.

“Poor Carl, will somebody please let him have a beer?”

“Connor, he’s underage and shouldn’t be drinking anyway.”

“That was very descriptive. I’m not even sure spinal cords explode.”

“CONNOR!” Zane is horrified.

“Mickey, ‘ _Not everybody just gets to blurt out how they fucking feel_ ’ Milkovich just blurted out how he feels in front of a room full of people. He’s all grown up.” I state.

“Who invited Julia?” Connor says appalled. “Mom, are you crying?”

“No,” I wipe my eyes. “But wasn’t Ian tying Mickey’s tie precious?”

“That cake topper!” Connor is rolling, Zane and I join in.

Once _At Last_ starts I can no longer contain the waterworks. I am a mess. Thankfully the boys just let me cry it out.

“My heart. Who picked these songs? _Perfect_ **is** perfect!” I dab my eyes with tissue. “I never realized how much Ian towers over Mickey until this episode.”

Connor gasps, “Lip, don’t do it!”

“Are you okay?” Zane queries.

“It was beautiful.”

_@@@@@@@@@@_

Uncertainty was real after the terrorist attack on 9/11 and again after Bryan’s death. However, that spring left everybody apprehensive when **COVID-19** struck. Connor and Zane were separated by duty while the kids and I were schooling from home. Our world as we knew it had drastically changed.

Entertainment for our family went from amusement parks, community or Hollywood theater, and movies to whatever we could find online. This included the live concerts put on various artists or viewing parties by actors. Connor, Zane and I tried very hard to get together every Friday for Shanola Hampton’s Shameless live viewings, she plays V on the show. We craved that connection to each other as well as the show we loved. Shameless was set to begin filming their 11th and final season while we were self-quarantining. To keep morale up, Showtime announced the Shameless Walk On Role Sweepstakes. Connor, Zane, and I all entered.

When the orders were finally lifted the world had changed. For me, I realized that although I had survived the last 12 years, that’s all I was doing...surviving. I made a choice to get out more, without the kids and joined an online dating site. It was a disaster. For the most part the men were looking for hookups. Not my scene. The other part were a combination of men who still lived at home or were unemployed. I promptly shut my account down.

Connor and Zane are finally reunited at their base about a month later. Shortly after I receive a phone call. Once I’ve had time to process, I call Connor. “Hey Mom, what’s up?”

“Is Zane with you?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’ve got some news.”

“You’re on speakerphone.”

“I just received a phone call.”

“Who was it? Is everything alright?”

“I won! I’ll be hanging out with the cast of Shameless for a few days.”

‘NO WAY!” Zane shouts.

“Mom, this is incredible!”

“I’m freakin’ out!”

“When?” Zane asks.

“The beginning of October. Fortunately, I have that week off for Fall Break. Since I live in the area the money they would spend on airfare will be added to the cash portion. I get four days and three nights hotel accommodations. Plus,” sing songing the next part, “I get to bring a guest.”

“I’m so jealous,” Zane huffs. “Who are you going to take?”

“You two figure that part out.”

“MOM!”

“Nope, I’m not choosing. Neither one of us would have even became fans if it hadn’t been for Zane. Pick a number between one and ten, draw straws, rock, paper, scissors…I don’t fucking care. Also, consider that it would require some leave time.”

“What about Kayla and Mikey?”

“Kayla is fully capable of holding down the fort for a few days.”

_@@@@@@@@@@_

Shanola does an _Instagram_ live a few weeks before the start of the season. Zane happens to be watching. She mentions the Walk-On Contest and asks if the winner is watching. Zane comments that she’s on her way as Connor texts me. I log on and she’s chatting it up with Cameron. When I announce I’m there, Cameron looks off screen and alerts Shanola that I am indeed who I say I am. They say goodbye before she sends a request for me to join her.

“Hey there, I’m so happy you could join me. I recognize you’re name from my Flashback Friday viewing parties.”

“I’ve joined a few of those.”

“Tell me why you entered the contest.”

“My son’s boyfriend introduced us to the show over the holidays while they were on leave. We had our own Shameless viewing parties keeping us connected.”

“Thank your boys for their service for me.”

“I will. They’re probably watching.”

“Are you excited to come hang out with us?”

“Absolutely. It will definitely be the highlight of a once in a lifetime year.”

“Right?! Thank you for joining me tonight. I can’t wait to meet you in person and give you a squeeze.”

“Thank you. See you soon.”

_@@@@@@@@@@_

Zane and I pull up to Warner Bros Studios in October. The guard asks what our business is.

“Winner of the Shameless Walk-On Contest.” He asks to see our identification. When Zane hands him his military ID, the gentleman thanks him for his service.

“I’m going to ask you to park over here. I’ll have someone escort you to the set.”

I park my car and smile at Zane, “This is it.”

“I am nervous and excited.”

“Please don’t fangirl!”

“Me? I’m more worried about you.”

A golf cart pulls up beside us with Jeremy Allen White, he plays Lip on the show. He steps out to greet us. “I’m Jeremy. You must be Rebecca?”

“Call me Bex, and this is Zane.”

“It's nice to meet you Bex,” he extends his hand out to shake mine and repeats the action with Zane. “I’m going to be your tour guide today. Hop on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> John calls everyone to the Alibi. He informs the cast of the change, with Bex taking over the role of Alibi’s newest bartender, Alex. Steve breaks out the real liquor hidden behind the bar while Shanola starts the music. Ethan and Emma arrive with a tower of pizzas, wings, and breadsticks. When Jeremy, Bex and Zane show up a few minutes later John introduces her to the rest of the cast. Noel sits, tipping back his beer, watching as the others welcome her. His eyes close on their own accord as she laughs. That sound does something to his insides.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOEL** _

When the orders to self-quarantine came down, it was the worse possible time. Layla and Noel had been arguing non-stop and now they were going to be stuck in the house together. He had been looking forward to getting back to work and giving each other their space.It wasn’t always like that. People say that a piece of paper changes things, but not for them. They had been together for years before that paper came along. How naive Noel had been. Layla became jealous, even of his co-stars, and began to hold on tighter. He felt like she was suffocating him. The Instagram Lives the Shameless cast hosted kept his spirits up. The first one was such a shit show though. As everybody knows Noel is not tech savvy. He was so fucking proud to host his first live. When Cameron brought up him being outside and Layla putting him in the doghouse, Noel had to work extra hard to keep his face neutral. Later that evening he called his friend.

“You almost threw me under a bus, Cam.”

“How was I suppose to know? Are things really that bad?”

“YES!” Noel sighs.

“I’m sorry. I can’t even offer you a place to stay, and believe me I could use the company.”

“It’s alright man. Honestly, how long can they ask us to stay home anyway?”

Four months. In hell. That’s how long. Shanola began hosting Flashback Friday Shameless viewing parties. The cast would join in. During one of her lives Shanola took over the Shameless Instagram. It was the same night the contest was announced. Cameron called him after.

“Did you know about the contest?”

“Yeah, she told me a couple of days ago.”

“Cam, how do you feel about it?”

“Everybody is just trying to keep morale up. It will be fine.”

**********

_**CAMERON** _

Having spent most of the time by himself, Cameron was over the moon when the orders were lifted. Although he’s a private person by nature, being isolated put things in perspective. He made the decision to get out of his comfort zone.

The cast was ready to get to work on their final season of Shameless. Cameron was thrilled to be reunited with his family. The first day back Shanola told him the winner had been contacted. She would be a patron at the Alibi. His feelings were neutral about the whole thing until the night the winner joined Shanola on her Instagram live. There was something about her smile that told him she had a story.

The next day Noel knocked on his trailer door, “Can we talk?” The look on his friend’s face alarmed him.

“Come on in.”

“Layla and I split.”

“I’m sorry, Noel.”

“Can I crash at your place while she moves out?”

“Of course you can, but moving out signifies more than a split.”

“I filed for separation when the orders lifted.”

“You didn’t let her keep the house?” Cameron was a little shocked by this.

“No, I mean yeah, I told her to stay and I would leave. But she wants to be with her family.”

Noel moved in that night and Cameron enjoyed his company. After dinner the friends talked about the contest winner coming to the set next week. Cameron told him Shanola had already spoke to her. “She said her son’s boyfriend got them hooked over the holidays.”

“Gay son, makes sense they would come our way.”

_@@@@@@@@@@_

The cast was mingling when John comes over looking put out. Noel asks him what was wrong. Apparently the actress who was hired to be the second bartender for the Alibi was a no show.

“I hope she’s alright,” Shanola and her heart of gold. John’s worried about having no scene to shoot with the contest winner, but Shanola reminds him they weren’t shooting today anyway. Today was about touring and hanging out. He never understood why they hired someone to play the bartender anyway, even said as much. John asserts that withKev’s character now the fitness guy that leaves V at the Alibi alone.

Jeremy pulls up then, “Here is our welcoming committee.” He gives Cam a fist bump before introducing Rebecca and Zane.

“Please, call me Bex.” Once again Cameron is struck by her smile. It doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s closed herself off and he’s curious to know why.

“Girl, it is so good to meet you.” Shanola reaches in to hug Bex and then focuses on Zane. “You are a tall drink of water if I ever saw one.” Bex explains that Zane is her son’s boyfriend. Shanola jokes and asks her if her son’s still talking to her.

“They had to decide who was my plus one. It only seemed fair since Zane is the one who introduced us to Shameless.”

Cameron notices Noel begins to fidget. He’s use to his character, Mickey, doing it but had not seen Noel do it before. He lowers his voice to ask his friend if he’s good. Noel nods and tells him he’ll be right back. He hadn’t realized Shanola was making introductions until she asked, “Where did Noel run off to?”

“I’m not sure,” he extended his hand to Bex and smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Cameron.”

**********

_**BEX** _

I use to think my taste in men was singular…tall with dark hair. Imagine my surprise when Tom Hiddleston ended up being a ginger. Now I can add Cameron Monaghan to that list as well. My goodness that smile of his is panty dropping. All of a sudden I feel warm. I chastise myself internally, good grief Rebecca, you’re double digits older than him!

John explains that today we’ll be hanging around the set and getting a tour. He shares that an actress they hired didn’t show up so he needs to replace her before we shoot the scene I’ll be in. “Is it just a day role? Bex has a lot of experience. She’s been in quite a few community theater productions.” I look at Zane horrified. How could he do that?

Shanola looks at John before asking, “What have you been in?”

“Oh goodness,” my face feels like it’s on fire. “Spring Awakening, Sister Act, Legally Blonde, Our Town, A Christmas Story…”

Shanola cuts me off with an impressed look on her face. John nods at her.

“Would you want to read for us?”

“I…um…not…I mean…sure.” I stammer out. “If you’d like.”

“It would help us out,” John states. “and you’re already here. Follow me.” As I walk by Zane, I pinch his arm. He let’s out a squealed laugh.

**********

_**CAMERON** _

Cameron laughs when Bex pinches Zane, who is now rubbing the spot she pinched. “She treat you like one of the kids?”

Zane nods, “Connor and I have been together for a couple of years now, so yeah.” Noel walks back up to join them. “We’re all fiercely protective of her. Connor especially. He tried to step into the role of man of the house when it happened. She refused to let him, told him he had to stay a kid for as long as possible.”

“I’m sorry, when what happened?” Jeremy questions.

Zane fills them in on Bex losing her husband in a fire. He doesn’t miss the sadness that takes over each of their faces. The story continues as he tells them about how a few weeks after the funeral she learned she was pregnant. “Bex is the strongest woman I know. Hands down.” Cameron’s heart aches for her. She has been in the trenches, figuratively speaking. Is this why her smile doesn’t reach her eyes?

Shanola joins them a few minutes later without John or Bex. She thanks Zane for the recommendation and beams to the group about how great she was. Jeremy asks where the other two are and Shanola shares that Bex is listing off a million reasons as to why she can’t take on the role.

“Where is she?” Zane asks. “Don’t let her sell you that shit. Bex is a pro at time management. She teaches, has written several popular children books and still has time for community theater.” He crosses his arms. “She’s full of it!” The group bursts out laughing at Zane’s eruption. John and Bex are walking up as they compose themselves.

**********

_**NOEL** _

“After some serious compromising, I finally wore Bex down and she has agreed to join the Shameless family for our final season.” Noel doesn’t miss the way Bex bites the inside of her lip in nervousness. “We’ll have to rework our schedule. All Alibi scenes with her character will now be shot on Saturdays. Also, she’ll need a place to crash those nights.” Shanola’s excitement is palpable as she hugs Bex and welcomes her to the family. Noel takes this time to introduce himself.

“Sorry about earlier, I had a phone call come in.” He reaches his hand out to the woman. “I’m Noel. Welcome to the family.” An electric current thrums through his hand the instance hers touches his. Their eyes lock and she pulls away first, thanking him. Cameron, Jeremy, and Shanola all offer their places to crash.

Jeremy suggests eating lunch before finishing the tour. John reminds him to take Bex to wardrobe for fitting. Noel can’t keep his eyes off of the woman as she talks to Shanola while they plate their food. He watches as she tosses her head back to laugh at something Jeremy says. Her smile is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Couple it with that laugh of hers and he’s certain she could wrap any guy she wanted around her little pinky. What the fuck is he thinking? He’s barely separated from Layla. The last thing he needs to be thinking about is another woman. The group sits down at one of the tables. Zane bumps his shoulder against Bex.

“What do you think Connor will say?” She shrugs at his question. “You get to work with one of your favorite gay boy couples.” She scoffs. Cam and Noel both perk up to listen from across the table. “Bex has a thing for gay boys. It’s why I thought Shameless would lure her in. In fact, her goto reading pleasure is male on male or male, female, and male.” Her fork drops to the plate as a blush creeps up from her neck and across her face.

“The fuck?” Noel smirks at how easy she dropped the F-Bomb. Bex elbows Zane’s side before panning the table. “Did you see that truck come out of nowhere and hit me? It then backed up over me for shits and giggles.” The entire table bursts out laughing.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

“I think you’ve said enough,” she gives him a warning look.

“She was not a fan of Mickey in the beginning and fought against _Gallavich_. Hard.”

“Is that right?” Noel realizes his voice came out as Mickey, a defense mechanism. “Why’s that?”

Bex doesn’t back down. She pins him with a look and justifies her reasoning with facts, which Noel appreciates. Mickey was a douchebag in the beginning. Zane chimes in again telling the table how in the later seasons she went all heart eyes over Mickey and the character’s development, even going as far as to say he’s been robbed from accolades owed to him. Noel bites his bottom lip watching the blush fill her cheeks again. She rolls her blue eyes, hidden behind glasses, and glares at the boy. “From a writer’s viewpoint, I’m completely accurate.”

Steve comes up to the table and joins them. He plops down next to Shanola and introduces himself. Shanola fills him in on Bex earning herself a spot for the season.

“Well alright. Welcome. Tell me about yourself,” Steve requests. Bex looks down, gathering courage maybe, before beginning.

“Not much to tell, really. I’m a mom of three, Connor, Kayla and Mikey. I teach junior high history, published children’s author, and I work with our local community theater on the side.”

“What does your husband do?” Steve asks.

Bex bites the inside of her lip again, “I’m a widow. Bryan, my husband, was killed in a house fire thirteen years ago. He was a firefighter.” The group take turns telling her they’re sorry. Cam reaches over, taking her hand. The action makes Noel bristle. “I’m no stranger to loss. My dad died in the Gulf War.” She looks over at Cameron and gives him a side smile as a way to say thank you. He fucking winks at her before pulling back his hand. “Anyway, it’s the kids and I against the world.”

“You left out you have a thing for gay guys,” Jeremy teases.

“Clearly it’s why I’m still single thirteen years later. You’d think I’d learn.” She jokes back, taking a bite while looking at Jeremy with a glint of mischievousness in her eye.

**********

_**CAMERON** _

“She’s gonna fit right in,” Cameron chuckles. Before he can stop himself the question is out of his mouth. “So you don’t date?”

Wearing a shy smile she shakes her head no. Zane turns his attention to her with a cocked eyebrow, “You have dated, minimally. I think if you gave yourself some leeway on that ridiculous list of yours, you’d be out there more.”

“List?” Shanola queries.

“Bex has a list she ticks of in her head. The truth is, she’s hit on a lot when we go out, much to the dismay of my boyfriend. There’s always something wrong, from age to smell.”

“Age?” Cameron’s question slips out.

“Don’t,” she looks at Zane, who grins at her.

“Usually she’s hit on by younger men.” Cameron adjusts himself in his seat and notices Noel copying the action. “It drives Connor crazy. I constantly remind him that she doesn’t look her age.” Zane motions his hand like Vanna White. Cameron wonders how old she is. “But she worries about what the kids would say if she dated someone younger.”

“Regretting bringing you and your big mouth.” Chuckles fill the table. “Connor wouldn’t have shared as easily as you,” she mutters before taking a bite of her food.

“Right, because Connor’s okay with you not dating, or being confronted with the fact his mom might be having sex. Kayla and Mikey, and me, would love to see you get out there.”

“You’re not against dating someone younger?” Cameron’s shocked when he realizes it’s Noel’s voice behind the question.

“Age isn’t really the factor, but what young guy wants to date a woman with three kids? Two of which are teenagers.” Bex declares.

“Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore,” Cameron states.

“How well did that work out for them?” Bex counters.

“Tim Robbins and Susan Sarandon,” Steve adds.

“They also divorced,” Shanola chimes.

“Like after twenty years,” Steve reminds her.

“Take the kids out of the equation. If the guy is truly into you the kids won’t matter. Toddler or teenage,” Jeremy announces. “Jason Mamoa and Lisa Bonet.”

Shanola lets out a groan, “Oh yeah, baby!”

“Hugh Jackman,” Cameron declares. “His wife’s name escapes me.”

“Dwayne Wade and Gabrielle Union,” Steve points out.

“Aaron Taylor-Johnson,” Noel pitches.

Bex says, “Quicksilver” as Zane calls out, “Kick-Ass!” They both crack up. “Daniel Radcliffe is partial to older women.” He adds. “Just get out there.” His face softens.

Jeremy reaches for his phone when it chimes, “On that note, it’s time to get Bex to wardrobe. Also, they’ve got your trailer set up so we’ll head there after.”

“Swing by the Alibi later, we’ll welcome her properly.” Steve waggles his eyebrows.

Jeremy salutes him as Bex thanks them for the great conversation. Shanola looks at Steve, “I like her. I like her a lot!” He agrees. “What did you two think?”

Cameron notices as Noel fidgets again, “I think she’s going to be a great addition to our family.” Noel nods in agreement. “Someone who has been through all that will be able to tap into emotions others of us have to conjure.”

**********

_**NOEL** _

John calls everyone to the Alibi. He informs the cast of the change, with Bex taking over the role of Alibi’s newest bartender, Alex. Steve breaks out the real liquor hidden behind the bar while Shanola starts the music. Ethan and Emma arrive with a tower of pizzas, wings, and breadsticks. When Jeremy, Bex and Zane show up a few minutes later John introduces her to the rest of the cast. Noel sits, tipping back his beer, watching as the others welcome her. His eyes close on their own accord as she laughs. That sound does something to his insides.

“What can I get you?” Steve asks her.

“What do you have back there?” She leans over the bar, her pants tightening around her ass. Noel adjusts himself at the same time he notices Cameron doing the same thing. “Vodka cranberry please.” Steve winks at her.

Awhile later Ethan takes the seat across from him, “Why are you nursing that beer over here?”

“Long day.”

“Not a fan of the new girl?”

“What? No. Bex is cool.”

“I think Cam’s crushing.” Noel nods. “Come on man, join us.”

As the men rejoin the group, Shanola turns the music up, grabbing Bex who proclaims, “I love this song!” Zane’s face blanches, he leans in to whisper something to Cameron whose eyes widen.

“What’d he say?” Noel slides in next to his friend.

“He said with the liquid courage coursing through her veins we’re in for a treat.”

Noel would not have described what he sat through a treat. Ogling Bex while she danced was unavoidable. Her ass is phenomenal, especially as she shimmied those hips in time with the song. Unlike Noel who was content sitting there watching, Cameron stood up to join her. Both began grinding against each other to the hoots and hollers of everyone around. Noel finishes off his beer, waving at Steve before taking his leave.

**********

**_ CAMERON _ **

Bex’s body against his as they dance has every nerve in Cameron’s body feeling like a current of electricity is flowing through it. He envisions Bill naked to keep from getting an erection as she grinds her perfect ass against him. He swears she lets out a moan when he wraps his arm around her stomach to pull her closer. She smells like vanilla. An hour later and everyone is calling it a night. He notices Noel’s absence. Steve tells him he left awhile ago.

Noel is sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping through the channels when Cameron walks in with the biggest grin on his face. “Hey man, we missed you.”

“Headache.”

Cameron takes the seat next to him, “Did you take something?”

“Not yet,” he turns to face his friend. “It lessened the further away I got from Bex.”

“Why?”

“I’m attracted to her,” he clicks off the TV.

“What?!”

“There’s fuck all I can do about it. I’m a married man.”

“Separated, but you’re right,” Cameron agrees. “Bex doesn’t deserve to be a rebound. She needs a man who will cherish her.”

“Given that a lot of thought, have you?”

Cameron shrugs, “Her story is heartbreaking. A friend would want her to find love again.”

“A friend, huh?”

“Yeah, a friend.” Cameron stands up and wishes his friend a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW: 
> 
> Cameron was having a little pity party when they got to the bowling alley. Noel rode in Bex’s car with her and then ended up on the same team. He snapped out of it fairly quick as Bex made it a point to sit next to him between turns and chat. As Bex took her turn he heard Shanola tell Steve, “Cameron’s no longer the resident flirt. He’s got competition.” It was then he caught Noel checking out Bex’s ass as she bent over to tie her shoe. Once her turn was over she excused herself to the ladies room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ NOEL _ **

The next morning the friends are sitting at Cameron’s dining room table eating breakfast and studying their scripts. Noel worries that their friendship could suffer at the hands of the new, shiny toy on the Shameless set. Cameron’s ‘friend’ reference last night was opposite of his actions on the dance floor. If Noel was being honest with himself he was jealous. Jealous that his friend had zero inhibitions about joining her, jealous that Cameron was the one bumping and grinding against Bex and not him, and jealous that they both seemed to enjoy it. A little too much. He realizes he’s being a dick. Cameron is free to date whoever he wants, while he is not.

“I’m gonna get ready.” Noel stands.

“Why don’t we ride in together?”

“How would we explain that? Nobody knows I’m staying here.”

“Eh, you’re right.” Cameron stands up to put his dish in the sink. “When are you going to tell them?”

Noel shrugs, “I’m not sure. I feel like a fucking failure.”

“Because your marriage didn’t work?”

“Yeah, man.”

“You can’t let that sit on your shoulders alone.”

Noel nods, “See ya there.”

As Noel’s walking to his trailer he sees a frustrated Bex standing outside hers. From what he can tell, the door won’t open. When he approaches her he is once again struck by how beautiful she is. Those eyes and that lip bite. He smiles hoping to ease her nervousness. “You look like you could use some help.”

“Yeah, I think the door might be jammed.” She huffs, hands on her hips. Noel can’t stop himself from scanning her body from her face to legs and back up again. She’s wearing tight jeans with white Converse and a blue blouse. The blouse deepens the color of her eyes, they're almost electric and absolutely stunning. It’s a shame they are stuck behind those glasses.

“Mind if I try?” She’s biting the inside of her lip again as she moves aside. The door wasn’t jammed, it’s the lock. The key has to be in just right. When the door opens she sighs in relief.

“You’re a life saver! Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.”

“I’d invite you in, but it’s bare bones.”

“Grab some snacks, drinks, extra clothes and toiletries plus some pictures and it will feel like home away from home in no time.”

“Seems silly. I’ll only be here a few times a month.”

“The days can get long, trust me.”

“Well, thanks again,” she pauses before taking on his name. “Noel.”

The way she said his name sounded like a prayer. He instantly imagined her saying it while his dick was driving in and out of her. “You’re most welcome,” he pauses like she did. “Bex.”

**********

_**BEX** _

The minute I close the door I reprimand myself. _Do not flirt with a married man_. What am I thinking? Noel completely checked me out though. I didn’t imagine that. He is gorgeous, albeit a little aloof. I was keenly aware each time he was watching me yesterday. Cameron, on the other hand, had no reservations about flirting. He’s equally as gorgeous and dancing with him ignited a fire in my core that I sadly could not extinguish due to Zane sleeping in the bed next to me. While I’m attracted to him, I think it would be a mistake to let anything happen. We need to keep it friendly. _Friends with benefits could be an option_ , the little voice in my head reminds me how long it’s been since I’ve been with a man. I push the thought aside. Feelings get involved when it comes to sex. A knock comes from my trailer door and I try to hide the disappointment when it isn't Noel.

“Does this belong to you?” Cameron grins up at me with Zane behind him.

“I’ve never seen it before in my life.”

Cameron turns around and looks at Zane, “Ouch!”

We all laugh as I open the door wider to let them in.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Cameron takes in the surroundings.

“I wasn’t suppose to have a place, remember?”

“True. The essentials are snacks, drinks, extra clothes, toiletries, towels and bedsheets.”

“Noel left out towels and bedsheets, but included pictures.”

“Noel was here?” I don’t miss the edge in his voice when he asks.

“I was having trouble getting in this morning. He was passing by and offered to help.”

Another knock on the door pulls my attention away from the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. It’s a maintenance guy to check the problem with my door. Noel must have called him. Cameron excuses himself, promising to check in on me later. Zane fills me in on his workout with Ethan this morning. They’re going to meet up and go for a run this evening.

When I walk into hair and makeup all the chairs are full except one. You guessed it, the chair next to Noel. I thank him again for the assist earlier and for calling maintenance. “They got it fixed?” I nod.

Nikki introduces herself and tells me she’ll be working on my hair. I’m grateful I had my hair colored before coming. She comments on the richness of the color. “It’s not natural, I’ll tell you that.” I catch Noel’s sideways glance, despite his script in hand. “My technician played mad scientist a few years back and came up with it. When he tried it on his wife, it didn’t turn out the same. Apparently it pulls my natural red undertones.”

“You’re a red?” Once again Noel’s eyes draw to the side.

“No, I was strawberry blonde until school age and then it turned crap brown with red highlights. Sadly my complexion didn’t change when my hair got darker, so I’m still pale and referred to as Casper by my high school friends.” She laughs and I see the side of Noel’s mouth turn up.

“How often do you get your hair done?”

“About every six weeks.”

“We might need to do it four. If you get me your tech’s number I’ll contact him to make sure I have what we need on hand here.” While Nikki works her magic I study my script. Each time she compliments me regarding my hair Noel gives that sideways glance. “Oof! What happened here?”

“Cracked my head open on a dare.” Noel’s eyebrows shoot up, but to cover himself he slaps the script down on his lap as though it was something he read.

“Ouch! From the looks of it you had stitches.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t back down. Huge tomboy growing up. There were only two girls in our neighborhood.”

“I bet that wasn’t a problem when the teenage years hit.”

“You would be right. However, the one boy I had my heart set on kept me in the friend zone while the others tried to plant their flag.” Noel coughs.

Sherri from makeup joins us. She asks me how I usually wear my makeup. I explain that I don’t. “More natural then?” I nod. “Are your glasses necessary?”

“I am blind as a bat without them.”

“Me too,” Noel chimes in. I must give him a funny look. "Contacts."

Sherri asks me if I’ve considered contacts. I explain I don’t like the way I look without my glasses. She says my eyes are too pretty to hide behind glasses. We’re at an impasse. She finishes my makeup and I slip my glasses back on. I thank her for keeping me more natural.

After he thanks the ladies working on him, Noel gets up and leaves. I’m not far behind. When I walk out he’s talking with Cameron. “Hey, did your trailer door get fixed?”

“Yep, thanks to Noel.” Before I realize what I’ve done, my hand is on Noel’s arm. The electric current I felt yesterday when I shook his hand is back. His body tenses and I wonder if he feels it too. His eyes are boring down on me. I drop my hand. “I’ve gotta go. Shanola’s expecting me.”

**********

**_ CAMERON _ **

Cameron knows he doesn’t imagine it as both Noel and Bex’s bodies stiffen as soon as her hand is on his arm. His friend’s gaze follows the woman as she walks away. “I’ll catch up with you later, yeah?” Cameron nods. He pledges to himself that their friendship comes before anything else and he will not pursue Bex.

At lunch Bex is sitting with Shanola, Steve and Emma. Noel takes a seat with Ethan and Zane. He opts to sit with the guys. Ethan and Zane seem to have hit it off. “You should come run with us,” Ethan claps me on the shoulder. I agree.

“What time are we bowling?” Zane asks.

“Bowling?” Noel questions. “I thought we were meeting for dinner at six?”

“Steve thought it would be fun to go bowling after.” Ethan explains.

“Is everybody going?” Noel pumps for information.

“Nah. Us,” Ethan motions to Zane and himself, “and them.” He points his thumb to the table behind us.

“Got room for a couple more?” The words are out of Cameron’s mouth before he can stop them.

“As long as it’s an even number, I think we’ll be good. We’re doing teams.”

Bex’s laugh travels across the room. He doesn’t miss Noel’s head turning in the direction and the softening of his eyes before he corrects himself. John walks in then and heads to the other table. No doubt he’s checking on Bex.

After shooting for the day is done. Cameron changes into running gear and heads to Ethan’s trailer. Zane is on the phone when the door opens.

“You know your mom better than me. This is huge. I think you should call her.”

The man on the other line responds, “Exactly. She’s already came up with a counter argument for each item I’ll bring to the table.” The men laugh. “Kayla and Mikey are doing fine. I don’t see why she’s fighting it.”

“Because her goto excuse is her kids. Why she doesn’t date. Why she doesn’t take trips. Seriously, I love your mom Connor but she has got to get laid. It will relax her.”

Ethan snorts and Cameron smacks him against his arm.

“Do not bring up my mom and getting laid in the same sentence ever again!”

“Sorry, babe. Just call her. Tell her the kids will be fine if she takes on a few extra days this month. What the producers are asking is not much.”

“Does she have a place to stay?”

“A few of the cast offered their homes. It’s just weekends. Like a sleepover.”

Cameron’s brows furrow in question. Ethan fills him in. John asked Bex to come shoot every weekend this month while the sunny SoCal weather is with us in order to get the summer portion of the season shot. The men say their goodbyes and hang up. Zane runs his fingers through his hair. He announces to the men that he loves his boyfriend’s mom, but she is stubborn as hell. He continues telling them that while he leaves in two days, Bex will be staying through the week.

**********

_**NOEL** _

Noel and Cameron decide to ride to dinner together. Cam stops to talk with Emma while he takes a seat next to Ethan, as far from Bex as humanly possible. Watching her has become his favorite pastime, realizing this makes him no better than a stalker. Steve must have said something funny because Bex’s head falls back in laughter. That fucking laugh does things to his body. Zane joins them a few minutes later. “How’d it go?” Ethan asks.

“I’m not sure what Connor said to her, but he got through. She agreed.”

As Zane finishes telling Noel about the extra filming Bex will be doing this month, Cameron joins them. Ethan relays the information to Cameron, who clearly already knew what was happening. This causes Noel's jealousy to flare up again. He has never been the jealous type.

With the group complete, they order their food and mini-conversations take over the table. Emma asks Bex about her children’s books. The pride is written all over her face as she explains it started out as a way to help her own children with the loss of their dad. When she mentions Jonathan both he and Cameron’s faces snap up. _Who the fuck is Jonathan?_ Zane shares that he’s the illustrator for her books.

The arrival of their food lulls the table’s conversation. The sound of Bex’s moan when she bites into an onion ring has him squirming in his seat. He watches as she licks the ranch off of her bottom lip before running her teeth along it. The action has him pulsing in his pants as his imagination runs rampant with her kneeling before him repeating the same movement against his cock and her beautiful blue eyes locked on his. It takes everything he has not to let out a groan. When his vision clears she has pinned him with an intense stare. Noel doesn’t want to break the connection, as much as he should. Shanola does it for them. “John worked out the hotel room for the rest of the week, yes?”

“Yes, but if the offer still stands, can I stay with you next weekend?”

“Of course.”

Noel doesn’t miss the disappointment in Cameron’s face. Jeremy speaks up suggesting Bex take turns each weekend so as not to put anyone out. He offers up his house the weekend after Shanola’s. Cameron jumps in with the weekend after. Fuck, he better figure out arrangements before then. On second thought, maybe leaving Cameron alone with Bex isn’t the best idea. She smiles warmly at the group and thanks them for their hospitality. A few minutes later she excuses herself. When she returns she stands behind Cameron and Zane, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Did I hear correctly that _Gallavich_ will be joining us for bowling?” The question is directed at him and Cam.

“That was the plan,” Cameron smiles up at her.

“Is that cool?” Noel asks.

“The more the merrier!” She grins.

“Bex, we’re _Mosher_ , not _Gallavich_ , in the real world.” Noel winks.

“Oh! Noted,” she blushes and kisses Zane’s cheek before returning to her seat.

**********

**_ BEX _ **

Why would he wink at me? The quickest way I could think to cover my blush was to turn and kiss Zane. I can’t let Noel see how he affects me. I’m not a home wrecker and have made every effort in reeling in my flirty tendencies. After the bill is paid the group disperses to make their way to the bowling alley. Zane decides to ride with Ethan, leaving me alone.

“Wait,” I call out, “I have no idea where I'm going.”

“I can ride with you,” Noel turns around and offers. “You don’t mind, right Cam?” I bite my lip from stifling the gasp that wants to come out as Cameron shakes his head no.

“I’m over here.” We walk to my car. I click my key fob to unlock it. Noel opens the driver’s side door for me. “Thanks,” I whisper. As Noel walks to the passenger side I attempt to slow my breathing. He takes the seat next to me and I back my car out. “I’m direction illiterate, so please give me ample time.” He laughs and the sound causes my heart to skip a beat. I am in serious trouble. I need a distraction. “Do you mind if I turn on some music?”

“By all means.” When the radio turns on it’s a rock station and he glances at me. “After last night I took you for more of a pop princess.”

I reach for my chest, “You wound me!” His laugh is heartier this time. My chest constricts. “My taste in music is eclectic. I listen to everything from Bach to Marilyn Manson.”

“Consider me impressed.” Noel’s eyebrows lift. “Turn left at the light.” When I make the turn he tells me to stay in the right lane. “How’s everyone treating you?”

“Most everyone has been super welcoming.” Yep, I went there. He’s the only one who has kept his distance. Until now. “Shanola and Cam are amazing. They’ve really gone above and beyond to make sure I have all I need.” Noel tells me to turn right at the next street.

“That doesn’t surprise me. We’re family. Not just on screen but off. Wait until you get added to the group text.” He points. “You’re gonna make another right at that light."

“Steve added me to a group text with Shanola and Cam. He’s hilarious.”

“Who? Cam?”

“Steve. Cam’s funny too and a complete sweetheart.” Noel’s lips tighten as he nods. He instructs me to get into the left lane. The bowling alley is a few lights up. After I pull in I reach between the seats into the back for my purse. My chest is dangerously close to Noel. I breathe in his scent. He smells of eucalyptus and something else I can’t quite place. It’s invigorating. Before I sit back up he’s opened his door and gotten out. As I reach for the handle my door opens. “Thank you,” I say as I get out.

We are the last of the group to arrive at the bowling alley. All eyes are on us. Steve is the one to speak when he says they thought we got lost. Noel smirks as I explain about being directionally challenged. Zane shares about the time I went in circles around LAX trying to drop him and Connor off. Cameron puts his arm around my shoulder in what I thought was to be a comforting manner before teasing me, “Look kids, there’s Big Ben.” I groan, placing my face in my hands.

Straws are drawn to decide team captains, Steve and Zane win. I end up on Steve’s team with Noel and Shanola. Zane, Ethan, Cameron and Emma are the other team. We pick our balls and change into bowling shoes. A tasteless joke about COVID-19 is made by Ethan, who receives a slap from Steve, Cam, and Noel. Each member of the team will pick up a round of drinks. The first round is on Shanola. I offer to help, carrying mine and Noel’s drinks back. I’ve decided that whatever reason Noel has decided to shelter himself is fine. I can’t afford to be crushing on a married man, but I would like us to be friends so I smile brightly when I hand him his beer. He nods before running his tongue across his bottom lip. My panties moisten at the thought of where I’d like that tongue.

**********

_**CAMERON** _

Cameron was having a little pity party when they got to the bowling alley. Noel rode in Bex’s car with her and then ended up on the same team. He snapped out of it fairly quick as Bex made it a point to sit next to him between turns and chat. As Bex took her turn he heard Shanola tell Steve, “Cameron’s no longer the resident flirt. He’s got competition.” It was then he caught Noel checking out Bex’s ass as she bent over to tie her shoe. Once her turn was over she excused herself to the ladies room.

Zane offered to help Cameron when it was his turn to buy a round of drinks. They returned to the group and saw Bex walking toward them when a man approached her. Zane motions to the group and bets the guy is in his early thirties. “What did I tell you? She gets hit on wherever we go.”

Steve comments that if looks could kill the dude would drop dead right there. Emma chuckles, “It seems _Mosher_ is protective of our new family member.” Noel’s eyes meet Cameron’s and they both make their way over to Bex.

Cameron slips his arm around her waist, “Hey, it’s your turn.” Noel taps into his Mickey persona and stands there with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at the guy. Bex, ever the lady, tells the man it was nice to meet him.

“Thanks for the save,” she smiles at them. “He was kind of a douche.”

“Anytime, Angel.” Noel answers, taking all three of them by surprise.

Cameron decides that on the ride home he and Noel need to have a serious talk. Zane’s team won when they finish their game. Bex’s pout is beyond adorable. The group return their shoes and walk out of the bowling alley together. They say their goodbyes, going their separate ways.

“Angel, huh?”

“It slipped.”

“I never heard you refer to Layla as an angel.” Noel turns to look at him. “We can’t both go after her.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“What if I do?” Cameron asks, watching Noel take a deep breath in.

“I can’t stop you.”

“Noel,” he looks at his friend. “How would it make you feel?”

He turns his head to look out the side window, muttering “Like shit.”

“You’re one of my best friends. I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

“So what do you propose we do?”

“Neither one of us makes a move on her.”

It hurts, but the friends agree this is for the best. It wouldn’t be fair to make Bex choose, so they take that choice away from her. The trio can remain friends without the worry of feelings getting involved.

The schedule for filming was ramped up to work with the beautiful weather. Because filming is tighter, there’s not been a lot of time for fun. Cameron still joined Ethan and Zane to work out. Zane has been enjoying bouncing from set to set watching Bex work. He goes on to talk about how nervous she is to film a scene with Noel next week. Cameron was upset when he saw the scene and it was Mickey without Ian. 

**********

**_BEX _ **

Ethan and I dropped Zane off at the airport last night. Hence no repeats of my circling fiasco. As sad as I was to see him go, I was happy to have the room all to myself tonight. I have four days of pent up sexual energy to dispel. I drew myself a bath, poured a drink, and got in. The orgasm isn’t as strong when I get myself off, so I’m not a fan. Up until tonight, I’ve never fantasized about anyone but Bryan. As my hands explore I focus on a particular face. His eyes glimmering as he takes me in. My fingers press against the sensitive bud between my legs. I squeeze my eyes shut and allow my body to take what it needs. When my legs begin to tremble I know I’m close. The face morphs into another’s, his eyes boring into mine, and I scream out his name. _What. The. Fuck?_

The next morning I find myself taking the spot Emma vacated, in between Noel and Cameron, while getting my hair and makeup done. Although I’m confident I have my lines memorized, I keep my eyes glued to the page in an attempt to keep last night’s masturbation session from replaying. Thankfully they are also studying their scripts. Sherri pulls me out of my head, “What did you do last night?” The look of confusion spurs her on. “Your eyes are so puffy. Did you sleep at all?”

“Zane left, so I had the room to myself.”

“Say no more,” she winks. Noel and Cameron’s heads both snap in my direction.

“No! It’s not like that,” I close my eyes as instructed. “Insomnia. I don’t sleep well when I’m alone.” I share in a hushed tone. She gives me a tight side squeeze and assures me my eyes will be back to normal in no time. Sherri works her magic, the puffiness gone and I’m ready to change.

After I’m done filming my first scene, I go back to my trailer and pull out my laptop. A story has been swirling in my head since last night and I need a place to purge it. With earbuds in, I get to work. My fingers are flying across the keyboard. The words are pouring out of me. I’ve never written anything like this before. It’s exciting. Movement catches my eye and I look up to see Noel standing in the doorway. I let out a shrieked, “FUCK ME!” His eyes widen as his eyebrows lift to his hairline. Pulling the earbuds out, trying to slow my breathing, I bite out, “You scared me. Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

“I did. Several times,” he points to the earbuds. “I don’t think you heard me.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

He crosses his arms, leaning against the door, “What are you doing?”

I bite the inside of my lip as I close my laptop, “Writing.” I command the blush that wants to creep out back, not sure if it worked. “Did you need something?” A look flashes across his face that I don’t recognize before he’s back to normal.

“Lunch. Everyone was wondering where you were.”

I pick up my phone to look at the time and stand up. I’m still in my costume, which consists of shorts that are too tight and a tank top. Noel licks his lips and I can’t focus on anything but his mouth. He clears his throat, breaking me of my trance and opens the door. “After you.” More than once I catch him looking at me as we walk over to craft services. We fill our plates with food and take the empty seats across from Cam and Emma.

“Nice of you to join us,” Emma mocks.

“I lost track of time.”

“What were you doing?” Cam looks at Noel when he asks the question.

“Writing,” she shrugs.

“Keyboard Warrior here was typing away,” Noel teases. Emma asks if she’s working on another childrens book.

“No. Jon and I have a book coming out early next year. This was a story playing in my head that I need to get out.”

**********

**_ CAMERON _ **

“What’s it about?” Noel inquires. Her cheeks go scarlet and she visibly swallows before picking up her water to take a drink.

“I’d rather not share,” she bites the inside of her cheek. "Yet."

Curiosity peeked. The rest of lunch is idle chit chat. Ethan comes over to the table to let Bex know he can meet an hour earlier. When the looks cross over the table he explains they’re going for a hike. Ethan asks Cameron if he wants to join them and he can’t help but jump at the chance when she’s blurts out yes, smiling at him from across the table. Noel pushes his chair back with a screeching noise and grunts out, “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Cameron didn’t know where Bex was staying until Ethan pulled up outside to pick her up. He got out of the passenger seat to let her ride up front. She smiled sweetly and said thank you. The weather had been with them all week long, this early evening was no different. It was gorgeous. They discussed everything from music to movies to video games. He learned a few things during the hike. Bex is a superhero junkie. It’s even the theme of her classroom. When Connor brought Shameless up to her, he told her the guy who played Joker was in it. Cameron's disappointment is that her classroom is MCU and not DC. He’ll have to work on that. Connor is a huge Star Wars fan, so for Christmas Kayla bought him _Fallen Order_. While she prefers the Playstation platform, Connor bought her an XBOX. Bex is a nerd. How had he not seen that before?

When they make it to the top of the mountain, she jumps up excited, laughing. It’s contagious. Then she drops to the ground in an exaggerated fall and plays dead. Cameron laughs while Ethan tells her it wasn’t that bad, lightly kicking the bottom of her foot with his shoe. “My ass is going to feel this tomorrow,” she sighs out. The younger boy reaches his hand out to help her up. “But I totally needed it.” Cameron pulls out his phone to take a picture of the view when Bex photobombs it with her tongue sticking out. Playful Bex is dangerously enchanting.

“Come here,” he pulls her over to him to take a selfie with the view in the background. After the first few clicks, Ethan joins in. He opens Instagram to post it and realizes he doesn’t follow her. “Bex?”

“Yeah?” she looks back at him from where her and Ethan are standing.

“Mind if I follow you on the 'gram?”

“I’ve been kinda put out that you don’t already.” She places her hands on her hips and huffs, “Everybody else does.”

“They do?”

“Yep, including Bill. And that’s saying a lot.”

Cameron clicks on her profile and sure enough, the Shameless family is all there. Well, the current ones anyway. “Hey, you need to approve my follow.”

Bex turns around, stalking toward him as she pulls her phone out. “You’re demanding, you know that?”

Cameron swallows, “Nobody has ever said that to me before.”

“Really?” She clicks on her phone. “There, you’re approved.”

“Why is it locked down anyway?” Ethan asks.

“I’m a private person,” she shrugs. “I guess I better make some adjustments.”

“You do you, Boo.” Ethan puts his arm around her shoulder. “But you’re going to get a shit ton of requests from fans.” Cameron agrees with Ethan. He tells her she doesn’t have to make a decision right away. He decides it’s best to post the pic of all three of them.

“Does Layla ever visit the set?” Cameron is shocked when she asks the question. “I’m curious because Noel seems down. Not like I have anything to compare it to or anything.” Her words rush out in a long-winded sentence.

“Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird she hasn’t been around the last couple of weeks.” Ethan states. “She usually joins us for dinner. Is she working too?” Cameron plays dumb and says he hasn’t heard anything. This seems to appease the two. They spend a few more minutes at the top before making their way back down. Bex thanks them for a great time when Ethan drops her back at her hotel.

“Sooo,” Ethan begins. “You’ve got it bad.” Cameron faces the boy who is his brother for all intense and purposes. “Everybody sees it dude.”

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t be acting on it.”

“Why? Because Noel likes her too.” The silence is deafening. When they get back to Ethan’s, Cameron hugs him before getting in his car to drive home.

Cameron walks in to an eerily quiet house. He knows Noel’s home because his car’s out front. There is no sign of him. He decides to start dinner. Awhile later he hears the front door open. Noel makes his way into the kitchen.

“Perfect timing. Hungry?”

“Yeah, starved.” Noel pulls out plates and silverware. “How was the hike?”

“Good. My leg kept up. Where were you?”

“I went for a run.” He loads his plate up and takes a seat at the table.

**********

_**NOEL** _

Noel spends a lot of time staring at the picture Cameron posted on Instagram. He and Bex would make a good looking couple with their stunning smiles. She fit right in to their family. Like she should have been here with them the entire time. Observing Bex work today was captivating. And not just while she was writing. He snuck in to watch her film a scene. It’s no wonder Shanola took to her immediately. She’s a natural. But it was her between takes that fascinated him. Bex seems guarded when he’s around him. Today he saw a side of her he hadn’t seen before. Playful, kind, and a risk taker. Although he gathered that last part from their time in hair and makeup yesterday. Steve bet her she wouldn’t have the courage to get up on the bar and dance like Coyote Ugly. Watching that hour glass figure of hers in those tight shorts about did him in. The laugh she shared with Shanola when she joined her melted his hardening heart even though he believes they made the right decision not to pursue her.

He decides to do a little research and clicks on Amazon to search up her books. Nothing comes up. _Weird_. He goes to google and searches up children’s books on loss. Over twenty-on million results. He narrows down the search to loss of a dad. _That didn’t help_. He edits the search to loss of a parent with the name Jonathan as the illustrator. _Bingo!_ She’s written the books under a pseudonym. _Interesting_. What’s the story there? He plugs his phone in to charge and lays down, calling it a night.

The next day the group was finishing lunch when they hear, “Ms. Hill? Package for Ms. Hill.” Bex looks up with the biggest grin he’s seen yet. She jumps out of her seat and goes running, flinging herself into the arms of a tall, dark haired man. Cam looks over at him with a hard stare. _Who the fuck is this clown?_ He kisses her cheek, holds her back by her shoulders to take a long look at her, and whistles. She playfully smacks his arm before putting his hand in hers and walking back to the table.

“Everyone, this is Jonathan. Jonathan, this is,” she smiles, “everyone.” _Ahhh, Jonathan. The illustrator._ They all take turns greeting the man. Noel’s handshake _might_ have been harder than he meant. Fairly certain Cam’s was the same when Jonathan pumped his fist a few times after. _Good_. Jonathan explains he came to take Bex out to dinner. Noel exchanged looks with his friend. When Bex excuses them and leaves, Shanola leans over to Cam.

“I love you Cam, but you need to dial the jealousy down. Especially if you aren’t going to act on it.” Cam’s face is that of shock. She turns her attention to Noel next. “And you, I get you wanting to have your boy’s back, but going all Mickey Milkovich isn’t going to help matters.” Noel can’t help the bubble of laughter that erupts out of him.

“You got it all wrong,” he stands up and walks away. He hears Cam’s steps before he catches up to him.

“You good?”

“It’s my fault he’s here.”

“How so?”

“I did a google search on her last night, fucking put it out in the universe.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t help myself. You posted that picture of you two and I was curious.”

“Okay, and…”

“She wrote the books under a pseudonym. I found them because I put ‘Jonathan’ as the illustrator.”

“I’m still not following, Noel.”

“Look, we agreed not to go after her, right?” Cam nods. “So why the fuck do we care if he’s here?” He watches his friend stick his hands in his pants pockets, gazing down at his feet. “If we care about her, we want her happy. It’s not going to happen with either of us. Shanola’s right, we got to tap this jealousy shit down.”

“Agreed.”

The rest of the week goes smoothly. Noel still catches himself watching Bex, but he tries to follow his own advice. _Be a friend_. The group goes out to dinner one more time before she leaves them for the week. As they’re all standing out in the parking lot getting ready to say goodbye, she speaks up. “I want to say thank you,” Her voice is almost a hush. “Thank you for the most amazing week. Thank you for inviting me in to your family.” Tears well up in her eyes.

Shanola hugs her first, followed by Steve, Ethan, so on and so forth. When it’s Cam’s turn he kisses her cheek first and then wraps her up into his arms. Noel’s last. As he hugs her his hand smooths out the back of her hair and he whispers in her ear, “We wouldn’t have it any other way, Angel.” A tear slips down her face as he pulls back. She waves before walking to her car. Shanola shouts out to text when she gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> Fuck! Did he just agree to a date with Bex? No. They’re friends going to grab dinner and rehearse. There’s nothing wrong with that. He’s done it a hundred times. After he finishes shooting their last scene Noel goes back to his trailer, showers and changes. As he’s walking out he hears a whistle behind him. “Looking good Fisher, got a hot date?” Steve teases.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAMERON** _

Without Bex the following week isn’t as bright as the previous one. Cameron misses her smile and laugh. Although she’s on the schedule to film this weekend, he is not. However, he would love to be a fly on the wall when Noel films his scene with her on Saturday. Maybe he’ll swing by to say hi.

 _You could text her_ , a little voice inside reminds him. What would he say? Doesn’t that make him look desperate? _No, because a true friend would check up on her._ He pulls his phone out.

Cameron: [picture of them from their hike] **When is our next hike?**

Bex: [picture of her silhouette against a sunset] **I was thinking about our hike last night when Kayla took this picture of me.**

Cameron: **How’s work?**

Bex: **Teenagers! They get a week off and it takes a month to get them back on track. You?**

Cameron: **Uneventful.**

That changed two days later when Layla approached Noel as they walked out of their trailers. Noel’s voice betrayed him, “Layla, what are you doing here?” She hands him a manilla envelope.

“You’ve been served.”

“What?” Noel looks at the envelope and back to Layla, who is walking away. “Layla?” Opening the envelope he pulls out the papers. “Fuck!”

“What is it?”

“She filed for divorce,” flips thepapers, “and requesting we sell the house.” Cam places his hand on his friend’s shoulder, offering him his place for as long as he needs. “Thanks man. Can you give me a minute?” Noel walks back up the stairs into his trailer.

Word spread fast around the set. Noel filled in the blanks during lunch. He told his friends he’d been staying with Cam for a few weeks. Now it will be indefinitely until their house sells and he can find a new one. Noel contacted his attorney and publicist. The latter will be putting out a statement in a few days.

**********

_**NOEL** _

That evening Noel is sitting on the couch watching mindless TV with Cam when he picks up his phone to set a reminder. He notices a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: **It’s Bex. I hope you don’t mind I got your number from Emma. She told me what happened. I’m sorry. If you need an ear, and Cam’s not available, don’t hesitate to call.**

He saves her contact information into his phone before replying.

Noel: **Thank you. I don’t mind. Should have given you my number last week.**

By his own admission Noel is terrible about texting and social media. Anything he’s learned about the latter was taught to him by someone in the Shameless family. However, he finds himself checking his phone more often when Bex begins sending him a joke or funny meme every morning followed by words of encouragement in the evening.

Bex (to Noel & Cam): **Any scenes coming up where _Gallavich_ will be getting their freak on? **😈

Cameron: **Haven’t you seen the script?**

Bex: **I won’t see mine until I receive it Saturday.**

Noel: **Looks like you’ll have to wait and see.**

Bex: **Gah!**

“I’m impressed,” Cameron looks at him from the chair. “You replied to a text in an appropriate time frame.” Noel picks up a pillow from the couch and throws it at him. Cameron grabs it and throws it back, laughing.

Friday morning’s joke text included an invitation to dinner and running lines for Saturday’s shoot.

Noel: **Sounds good. What time?**

Bex: **I can pick you up from the studio when you’re finished.**

Noel: **How about I pick you up?**

Bex: **Whatever works best for you. I should be at Shanola’s by 5.**

Fuck! _Did he just agree to a date with Bex?_ No. They’re friends going to grab dinner and rehearse. There’s nothing wrong with that. He’s done it a hundred times. After he finishes shooting their last scene Noel goes back to his trailer, showers and changes. As he’s walking out he hears a whistle behind him. “Looking good Fisher, got a hot date?” Steve teases.

“I’m picking Bex up for dinner and then we’re gonna run lines for tomorrow’s shoot.”

“Does Cam know that?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know.” _And what the fuck does it matter? She doesn’t answer to him._

Shanola greets him with a hug when he arrives to pick up Bex. “She’s in the living room.” Noel walks in to see Bex laying on the floor with Doc, Shanola’s son, reading him a book. His heart constricts at the sight. Doc giggles as Bex makes voices to go with the characters. She leans over to tickle him a little before continuing. “Adorable, right?” Shanola whispers to Noel. He nods. “She’s so good with kids. I can’t wait to meet hers.” She announces Noel’s arrival.

Bex gets up and adjusts her hoodie. Definitely not a date then. She’s wearing jeans, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and no makeup. She’s beautiful. He feels a little overdressed. She walks over and hugs him. Not one of those pussy hugs, but one where she squeezes tight like she was saying, _I’m here for you_. It was comforting. She runs upstairs to grab her purse.

“Does Bex have a curfew, Mom?” Noel jokes.

“She is a grown woman. Keep in mind you both have a scene to shoot tomorrow.”

“We’re just gonna grab food and rehearse. Shouldn’t be long.”

Bex comes back down the stairs. Shanola gives her an extra house key just in case and the friends say goodbye. Noel opens the passenger side door for her. When he takes the driver’s seat he asks if she has a preference on where to eat.

“I’m in the mood for tacos.”

“Tacos?”

“Yep. Let’s find the nearest _King Taco_ ,” she pulls her phone out and types in what they’re looking for. The directions come up and Noel begins to drive.

“Is your Siri Australian?”

“And male,” she giggles. “He saves my directionally challenged ass all the time.” Noel laughs and begins to follow the directions. “How was your week?”

“You mean after Layla served me divorce papers?”

“That is the natural progression after separation, it just sucks she chose to do it that way instead of talking to you first. However, points for doing it herself. That took guts.”

Bex makes a fair point. It had been over a month since he filed for separation. Longer since the battle lines were drawn and he moved out of their bedroom and into the guest room. Not once had they reached out to each other to talk. He had every intention of moving back to the home they once shared, but living in it without her. His marriage was over. “I spoke to my attorney. We’ll leave the marriage with what we came in with, after selling the house.”

“Was it a nice house?”

“Yeah,” he sighs.

“So buy it back.”

He ponders this for a moment, “Nah. I think a clean slate is what I need. I can’t imagine moving on and then asking her to live in the house I shared with my ex-wife.”

“I feel that! Consider purchasing a new mattress and bedding as well. After Bryan died, the thought of having sex with another man in the same bed I shared with my husband freaked me the fuck out.” She lets out a choked chuckle. “Although the new bed has never been used.”

“What?!” _Did he just hear her correctly?_

“It’s not like I can bring men home with my kids there.”

“Of course. Easier to go to their place.”

“I suppose,” she mutters. “If I had the nerve to actually go through with it.”

“Bex?” He looks at her in confusion with furrowed brows.

“Women really do hit their sexual prime in their 30’s. Joke was on me. Without an outlet I became a horny teenager getting off in my dreams.” She rolls her eyes. “Sexual prime came and went, if everything I’ve read on the subject is to be believed.”

“Forgive me,” how can he ask this next question without offending her. “Are you saying you haven’t had sex since Bryan died?”

“Once,” she folds her hands in her lap. “I hooked up with a guy I dated in high school when Mikey was two. He talked himself up so I thought it would be a sure thing. It was terrible!” She laughs. “I even considered a friends with benefits relationship, but those never work because feelings get involved.” This new information has Noel’s mind spinning, and his cock twitching in his pants. If his calculations are correct, she hasn’t had sex in ten years. That can’t seem right. “You’re awfully quiet over there.”

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “I’m having a hard time processing this.”

“Women are different than men, right? It’s more than just a physical act of release. I can be attracted to a man, but that doesn’t mean I want to share my body or a piece of my soul with him by hopping into bed. No matter how much I miss sex. For me, I need an emotional connection as well.”

“Not all men are about the physicality of it either. I was with the same woman for over fifteen years.” He pulls into the parking lot.

“How long has it been for you?” She opens her door, getting out.

“About six months,” he locks the car and waits for Bex to walk to his side.

Inside their conversation is forgotten. Bex approaches the counter to order. Noel finishes looking at the menu and joins her, placing his hand on the small of her back. He relays his order and she reaches into her purse to grab her wallet. “What are you doing?” He questions.

“Paying for dinner.”

“Absolutely not,” he pulls out his wallet.

“I asked. I pay.” Bex lets out an exasperated sigh. “Plus, you drove.”

“No,” he pins her with a stare.

After they fill their drink cups, they wait for their number to be called. Bex suggests eating outside. “I thought you wanted tacos?”

“I got a taco,” pointing, “but their flautas are bomb.”

“Did you just use the word bomb?”

“I teach junior high,” she states as an explination.

He asks Bex what teaching is like. She tells him about the school, motioning to her hoodie proudly representing their mascot, the kids and their parents. She teaches in a low socio-economic area where most of the parents have checked out on their kids education. Part of her job is to fill in that role. Bex holds up a finger to pause the conversation when her phone rings.

“Ms. Beck?”

_Did he hear that correctly?_

“Hi Amy, how are you?”

“I’m wonderful! I just read through what you sent and it’s phenomenal.”

“Great.”

“I also saw you’re back to FanFic writing.” I groan. “It’s hot!”

 _FanFic?_ He notices she is biting the inside of her lip, the tell tale sign of her nervousness.

“Thanks,” her eyes flash to his. “A little purging of sorts.”

“Keep it up Hillary. There have been many authors who started out writing FanFics. ‘Fifty’ started out that way and that bitch is a millionaire now.”

 _Hillary?_ He focuses on his food in an attempt to keep his face neutral, but his mind is swimming in questions.

“I don’t think I could stop if I tried,” she laughs with a slight blush upon her cheeks. “I’ll be in touch.” She ends the call. “Editor,” she states as way of clarification. “Now where were we?”

_Who is Bex and what is she hiding?_

**********

_**BEX** _

Good grief. Of all the times for Amy to call. Thankfully Noel only heard my side of the conversation. The cast knows I’m an author, so it stands to reason I would have an editor.

Our conversation switches from teaching to food. He’s appalled when I tell him I don’t eat red meat. I’m horrified when he admits this is the first time he’s been to a _King Taco_. “We need to commemorate this moment!” I grab my phone and snap a picture of him.

“Come here," he snatches my phone out of my hand and takes a selfie of us. "I never would have come without you.”

“Ha, look!” Leaning in I point out that he got the _King Taco_ sign in the background, causing a chuckle from both of us.

“Purely accidental.”

After I text him the pic we decide it’s time to run lines. The scene is Mickey at the Alibi and Alex hits on him, obviously not knowing who he is. I confess to Noel that I’m terrified of flirting with him on screen.

“Why? It’s no different than any other time you’re flirting with me.”

“I. Don’t. Flirt. With. You.”

“I beg to differ, Angel, but you do. You are a flirt. We’ve all said you’ve given Cam a run for his money in the residential flirt department.”

Butterflies fill my stomach every time he calls me Angel. I want to call him on it, but I’m scared.

“We are going to have to agree to disagree. I made every attempt not to flirt with you because you were married.”

“Oh really?” His eyebrows lift and I realize I gave something away I never intended.

“Stop!”

“So what you’re saying is, you waited until you learned I was getting divorced before you asked me out.” He smirks.

“Oh my gawd!” I cover my face to hide the inevitable blush that is forming.

Noel begins to laugh, “Had I known that I would have told you I was separated a lot sooner.” He teases as he tries to remove my hands from my face. When I look at him, his smile softens and he licks his lips. That action alone sends my lady parts into overdrive.

“You’re wicked!”

“I’ve been called worse,” he points to the script. “Back to work.”

I realize then that what just happened was an epic form of flirting, on both sides, and maybe shooting this scene wouldn’t be so bad after all. Watching Noel transform into Mickey is fascinating. We rehearse, tweaking a few things like movement and looks. My fear begins to dissipate.

The ride back to Shanola’s is quiet. When we pull into the driveway Noel comments, “Cam’s here.” He motions to the car parked next to his. I wonder what he’s doing here.

**********

_**CAMERON** _

Cameron realizes he’s being ridiculous, showing up at Shanola’s as an excuse to see Bex, but this may be the only time he’ll get the chance this weekend. Shanola answers the door, rolling her eyes when she sees him. “Something tells me this little visit isn’t about me. Here to see a certain blue eyed beauty?” Cam feels the blush, earning him Shanola’s mega-watt smile with laugh. “Come in, Bex isn’t back yet.”

“Back?”

“Noel picked her up a couple of hours ago for dinner and to run lines.” _Why didn’t Noel mention this?_ “Oh! You didn’t know?”

“I haven’t seen him since we finished our scene earlier,” he shrugs. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

“No you won’t,” she motions for him to follow her. “Can I get you something to drink?” He asks for water. They’re sitting on the couch visiting when the front door opens. Bex’s smile is almost as big as Shanola’s.

“CAM!” he stands up to hug her. “What a nice surprise. I was worried I wouldn’t get to see you this weekend.”

“That’s why he showed up, unannounced, at my door step.”

“Since when do I need an invitation?” He adores his friendship with Shanola. She’s one of his best friends, the ride or die type.

“Noel, can I get you anything?” Shanola offers

“I’m good. I should probably get going.”

“No, stay a little while,” Bex requests.

“How was dinner?” Cam didn’t mean for the question to come out in an accusatory tone, but doesn’t miss Noel’s look when it does.

“Noel,” Bex places her hand on his arm, “had never eaten _King Taco_ before. I popped his cherry.” She smirks.

“It was good,” Noel shakes his head with his own smirk on his face.

“ _Good_ ,” Bex huffs. “Noel needs a thesaurus for Christmas.”

The friends sit down and continue talking. Bex tells Cameron that she and Ethan are doing another hike tomorrow and asks him to join them. He happily agrees. Cai, Shanola’s daughter, comes downstairs with a book in her hand. She walks straight up to Cameron and sits in his lap, asking him to read it to her. Shanola points to the book, announcing it’s one of Bex’s. She brought them for the kids.

“Casey Michaels?” Cam examines the author’s name.

“Pseudonym,” Bex answers matter of factly.

“But why?” Noel pumps.

The look on her face signifies she’s at war with herself on whether or not to share. Shanola speaks up, “You are amongst friends here. We will respect your decision not to answer.”

“Casey Michaels is a play on my children’s name. K for Kayla, C for Connor, and Michaels for Mikey. I write under a pseudonym to protect them. When my dad died he had been separated from my mom. She dropped me off at my paternal grandmother’s to go sew her wild oats. Mom was furious that he had changed his beneficiary from us to me. When I turned eighteen I received that payment as well as a hefty inheritance.” Bex takes in a deep breathe before continuing. “One of the reasons I got sucked into Shameless is because it reminds me of my own dysfunctional family.” She looks down. “Frank Gallagher’s got nothing on my mom. Sewing her wild oats meant hooking up with men who would take care of her, she used my social security number and racked up thousands of dollars in debt, and the last I heard she is drug dealer in my hometown.” The friends sit there in shock. “Bryan died and I once again received a huge payout. Like the money matters when the men who meant the world to me are gone forever. I've also made my fair share off of those books,” she points.

“Holy fuck,” Cam sighs out. Shanola smacks him across the arm for cursing in front of Cai.

“There you have it, my ugly sordid past. I got,” she looks at Shanola, “ ** _f-ed_** in the family department.”

Noel reaches over, takes her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. “Not anymore. You have us.” A tear spills down her cheek.

**********

_**NOEL** _

When the friends get home they don’t say a word about what Bex shared with them tonight. Each taking time to process her story. Noel also considers what she shared in the car on the way to dinner. Before bed he posts the selfie he took of them on Instagram.

The next morning he’s up before his alarm, excited to shoot the scene with Bex. She had already sent her morning joke and then sent a text to him and Cam.

Bex (to Noel & Cam): **Got my script. No Gallavich lovin’. 😔 I’ve got enough sick days saved up that when the next one happens, I’m taking the day off to watch you two make out. 😉**

Cam: **#pervert**

Noel: **#scandalized**

Bex (to Noel & Cam): **#disappointed**

When he gets to hair and makeup Bex is already there studying her script. He takes a seat next to her but she still doesn’t look over so he clears his throat.

“Hey,” her eyes lighten when she smiles. Noel’s fairly certain her smile could cure cancer.

“Are you trying to will a certain scene into that script?” She giggles, but the blush that blossoms beneath her cheeks betrays her. “Ready for today?”

“Yes. No. I mean, hell yes! We got this.”

They got it alright. The director, Silver, calls Noel over to talk after the first few takes.

“Noel, what is going on between you and Bex?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your chemistry is off the charts. Mickey is not suppose to be interested in her, but that is not how it’s coming across on film.”

“Shit! Sorry.”

“I don’t want an apology. Now that you know, fix it.”

He sits on the barstool, Bex tilts her head in question but he shakes his head no. _Mickey, Mickey. I am Mickey and in love with Ian_. The next take they nail the scene, however Silver asks them to do it again. Noel is released, but Bex has another scene to shoot. He sits in the back with Silver, watching. An hour later Silver releases everyone, thanking them for coming in on a Saturday. Noel walks with Bex to their trailers. “Want to grab lunch?”

“Only if I get to pay this time.”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed the lady to pay?”

“Where were you thinking?”

“There’s this fantastic Italian place not far from here.”

“I can meet you there after I change.”

“Or, you can leave your car here and I’ll drop you back off here when we’re done?”

“Okay, give me fifteen minutes.”

Noel knocks on her trailer door fifteen minutes later. She hollers for him to come in. He notices the personal touches she’s added. The main focus are picture frames, including one that holds a picture of her and Cam from their hike. Bex calls out from the back, “Give me a few minutes. I fell behind when the kids called.” He looks up to tell her it’s fine, but realizes the partition isn’t closed all the way. Bex is standing there in a t-shirt and panties, her curves on full display. His cock approves, twitching in his pants, as he stifles a groan. “Would you like something to drink?” She asks as she comes out. He shakes his head no, unable to find his voice. Bex sits down to put her shoes on. When she bends over to lace them her cleavage is on full display courtesy of the v-neck tee she’s wearing.

“I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Steve helped me move in this morning.” She points to the picture of her and Cam. “I need another frame so I can add our picture from last night. Ready?”

The staff at the restaurant welcome him back and seat them in a secluded booth. Their conversation is easy, something Noel delights in. Bex asks why Silver called him away from the scene. When he tells her what was said she bites the inside of her lip and says _Oh_. He’s been attracted to her since minute one, but now he realizes it’s obviously mutual and apparently so do outsiders. The only problem is a 6’3 red head who is also crushing on her. When the check comes she offers to split the bill. Noel ignores her, placing money in the folder, while muttering under his breath. “What’s that mumbles?” Bex quirks an eyebrow at him. He lets out a chuckle.

While spending time together makes his heart smile, dropping her back off to retrieve her car makes it hurt. She thanks him for lunch as she hugs him. Noel holds her a bit longer than he should, tightening his grip. When he releases her, her face is scarlet red. It takes every ounce of strength he has not to run the back of his hand down her cheek. “Have fun tonight.”

“You sure you won’t join us?”

“I’ve got an appointment with a realtor.”

“Ouch. Sorry.”

“Once the house is sold it means I can start looking for one and get out of Cam’s hair.”

**********

_**CAMERON** _

Cameron picks Ethan up from his house and they head over to Shanola’s to pick up Bex. Shanola invites them in while Bex is upstairs changing. She explains their shoot went a little long due to Noel not being able to stay in character. “Those two have chemistry in spades! Silver was becoming impatient.” The look on Cam’s face must betray him. “Hey, you know you can talk to me, right?”

“Noel and I both like Bex.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she smirks with her hands on her hips.

“We agreed not to pursue anything so as not to jeopardize our friendship.”

“Dude!” Ethan starts, “That’s ridiculous. Noel shouldn’t even be considering dating right now. Why would you agree to that?”

Shanola pats Ethan’s arm in an endearing, _you’re still young way_. “Cam, you know I’m gonna give it to you straight, yes?” He nods. “Bex deserves some happiness in her life, whether it’s you or Noel or both.” _Both?_ “She is actively spending time with both of you. You ever consider she might be confused because she’s already caught feelings?” No, he had not considered that. “I saw the picture you posted on Instagram and the one Noel posted. That smile of hers says it all.”

“What happens if she ends up choosing one over the other?”

“It’s not a matter of if she chooses, but when. You and Noel have been friends for years. Hell, you even offered him a place to stay when his life went to shit. When she makes her choice, the other will do what is right and wish them well, despite the heartache.”

“What kind of advice is that?” Ethan barks. “Someone is bound to get hurt.”

“I would rather have a moment of happiness than a lifetime of nothingness.” Shanola gazes into Cam’s eyes. “Think about it. Talk to Noel.”

“We can’t both date her, it would be too weird. And what if it got out.”

Before Shanola replies Bex comes down the stairs. She hugs Ethan first and then Cam. Shanola invites the boys back after their hike for dinner. Despite their insistence they’ll be stinky, they agree. Ethan picked a different spot to hike. The view was just as amazing once they made it to the top. Cameron was impressed with himself that he was able to wait that long before asking about her and Noel’s scene.

“Don’t worry, Mickey’s virtue is safe. His heart belongs to Ian and only Ian,” she winks. “I really like Silver. After we finished we went out to lunch. Oh, and Steve helped me move some stuff in to my trailer this morning. Productive day.”

Bex excused herself to shower when they were back at Shanola’s. Cameron sat nursing a beer. Ethan was helping prep the salad. When Bex returned she was wearing a hoodie and sweats, with her hair in braids. She looked like a hot, young school girl. Something out of an old cheesy porn movie. He caught Ethan giving her the once over and smacked him upside the back of his head. Bex offered to the set the table.

“Where are you staying next weekend?” Ethan asks.

“Jeremy’s and the week after that,” she looks at him, “Cam’s. Although, I’m not sure you have the room for me with Noel still being there.”

“We have the room, don’t worry about it.”

“The weekend after is Halloween, so I don’t have to be here.” The group all wear confused looks on their faces, so she clarifies. “When John finally wore me down and I agreed, I had a few dates or weekends that I want to keep for my family. Halloween is a big one in our house. I even have a Halloween tree.”

“No you do not,” Shanola giggles.

“Oh yeah. We decorate as much for Halloween as Christmas.”

The friends fill the rest of the evening with stories, laughter, and ice cream. Courtesy of Bex and Shanola making a Baskin Robbins run. The guys hung back with Shanola’s husband, Daren, and the kids. When it’s time for all good little girls and boys to go to bed, Ethan and Cameron take their leave. He drops the boy off before heading home. The drive has him pondering everything Shanola said. Could he and Noel both date Bex? Wouldn’t that be weird?

Noel is sitting on the couch looking at his phone when Cameron comes in, “What are you doing?”

“Reading a FanFic.”

“Since when do you read FanFics?”

“Since I found one written by Bex,” Noel’s eyebrows lift while he licks his bottom lip, ala Mickey Milkovich. Noel has Cameron’s undivided attention. “We need to talk.” Cam takes a seat and listens to everything Noel has to say. His friend tells him about the call he overheard at dinner last night. After Bex shared how she got her pseudonym for her children’s book, he wondered if she had written anything else under another name, Hillary Beck. As it turns out, she is a revered FanFic writer, having more than a few under her belt. She started publishing a new one last week and the fans are eating it up.

“What’s it about?”

“ _Gallavich_ ,” Noel pauses. “in a thruple with a woman.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense.”

“She started out as their surrogate, fucking each of them because Ian and Mickey didn’t want to choose whose baby it should be.”

“The only straight Ian is, is straight dick.”

“Yeah, well, it’s straight carnal! I’ve been sitting here with a fuckin' boner for an hour. Listen to this part,” Noel leans in, reading an excerpt from the thruple’s first time together.

“Holy fuck!” Cam exhales as he adjusts himself. “Is that even possible?”

“You remember when Zane said she prefers to read male on male or male, female, male?” Cameron nods. “She told her editor she was purging. Bex let it slip that she’s only had sex one time since Bryan died. Over ten years ago. The douche didn’t even get her off.”

“Wait, what?! How does that slip out?”

Noel relays the conversation before saying, “We agreed to back off of her and I still support that decision, but it looks like she’s found a way to be with us regardless.”

Cameron sits there a moment, taking it all in. “Alright, I wasn’t going to say anything, but I guess it’s my turn.” He fills Noel in on his talk with Shanola.

“You talked to Shanola? In front of Ethan?” Noel’s frustration seeps out.

“Listen, in light of everything,” he looks at his friend, on-screen lover, and gathers the courage to say the next part. “What if we made Bex’s fantasy a reality?”

Noel flinches, “What the fuck, Monaghan?!”

“Hear me out,” Cameron pleads. He states his case, throwing out ideas, silently begging the universe that Noel will keep an open mind. Noel sits back, scrubbing his hands down his face, shaking his head.

“Do you know what you’re suggesting here?” Cameron nods.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it to anyone else, but I trust you. It’s the only way I see this working. Like The Three Musketeers. All for one and one for all.”

“Cam, you don’t even know if it would be possible. If we could. If she would.”

“After eleven years, aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“Curiosity killed the fuckin' cat.”

“Satisfaction,” he waggles his eyebrows, “brought him back.”

Noel groans, “How would this even look to the outside world?”

“One of us would be her boyfriend, the other a friend.” He flashes his smile, “ _Three Musketeers_.”

“And let’s say for shits and giggles that Bex agrees to this, which one gets to play the role of boyfriend?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” He shrugs.

“Fuck!” Noel licks his bottom lip and runs his teeth over it. “Do I have to decide tonight?”

“No. I think we both need to give it a lot of thought.”

“It seems like you already have.”

“Actually, I just kinda free flowed when I started talking.” And it sounded damn near perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> The group begins to crack up as all the texts rolls in.
> 
> “Think we got her attention?” Steve quips.
> 
> “She’s blocking us right now,” Noel jests.
> 
> “I hope her ringers off,” Ethan chuckles.
> 
> “Wait, doesn’t she have an Apple Watch?” Emma asks.
> 
> “Eh, if she gets fired she’s got a place here with us, right?” Cam shrugs.
> 
> “We’re terrible friends,” Shanola giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOEL** _

A few days have gone by since Cameron came up with his idea. Neither one of them have mentioned it since. The topic of most of their conversations revolves around Bex’s FanFic. She updates it every couple days. Both men agree she is a gifted story teller and definitely captures _Gallavich_ as if she were a Shameless writer. Plus the sex scenes have filled his spank bank with quite a few fantasies as well. Fantasies that could turn into reality if Bex agrees to Cam’s proposal. But first they need to make a decision.

Noel and Bex talk every day. She continues to send him his daily texts, but now they call as well. Sometimes they talk about work, other times it’s just to shoot the shit. He’s never been attached to his phone, however, it has become an extension of his right hand. Noel even took the time to figure out how to set up Bex with her own ring and text tones.

The weekend arrives, he and Cameron are sitting at the dinner table Friday night when the younger man throws his fork down. “It’s been six days and you haven’t mentioned what we talked about once. Bex will be here tomorrow.”

“Calm down. I thought we were thinking on it.”

“We are. We were. I’ve decided.”

“What did you decide?” Noel sits back in the chair and folds his arms across his chest.

“I want to try. All of it.”

“ ** _All_** of it?!”

“I’m willing, yes.” Noel lets that sink in. “Are you?”

“Cam,” he looks at his friend’s hopeful face. “I don’t know. There is a lot to consider. I need more time.”

His friend’s hopeful face deflates, “I respect that.”

Although he doesn’t need to be at work on Saturday, Noel’s on the lot in hopes of bumping into Bex. After waiting longer than he’d anticipated, with no luck, he decides to take off. As he’s coming out of his trailer he sees her walking to hers with a box in her hands. Noel jogs over to her, “Need some help with that?”

“Hi,” she flashes him a bright smile, “you mind opening the door?” Noel bounces up the steps and holds the trailer door open for her. She sets the box down on the table. “I thought you weren’t working this weekend.” Bex begins unpacking the box.

“I’m not,” here comes the white lie. “I can’t find my running shoes. I thought maybe I’d left them in my trailer.” He points in the direction of his trailer as she pulls out a frame with the picture of them from _King Taco_ and places it next to the one of her and Cam from their hike.

“No luck, huh?”

“No.” He fake sighs. “What’s all this?”

“Ahhh, the last of my stuff. I forgot towels and bedsheets last week, plus extra toiletries.” She takes the bedsheets to the bedroom area. “You going to stand there and watch me or help?” She giggles.

“Yeah, let me help.” Bex snaps the sheet across the bed and they get to work. “Great color scheme.”

“I thought so too. The blue is pretty. I don’t see why we have beds in here anyway, doubt it will ever get used.” As she finishes fluffing the pillow she stands up and knocks her head against the cupboard. “Ow! Fuck! Ow! Ow! Owie!”

Noel is next to her in a flash. “Owie? How old are you?” He chuckles.

Bex is rubbing her head where she hit it, “Don’t make fun of me. It hurts!”

He removes her hand and pushes aside her hair, “Let me see.” Their bodies are so close they are breathing in each other’s air. She smells like vanilla, his mouth waters. Bex swallows, blue eyes piercing his and before he can stop himself his lips are smashing against hers. Noel runs his tongue against the seam of her lips and her mouth opens willingly. Their tongues curl against each other as she fists the front of his shirt. His hands slide down her back to rest on that perfect ass of hers. She moans into his mouth. Noel pushes against her and they fall back on the bed.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers against her lips before rejoining them. This time her hands skate up to his biceps as he holds himself over her. She moves her body into a more comfortable position, rubbing against his hardening cock. Noel lets out a hiss, unintentionally rocking his hips forward. Bex whimpers at the friction, pushing him back and breaking the kiss. He rolls over to the side, covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow. _How did this happen?_

“Noel,” she murmurs.

“Give me a minute, Angel.” He hears their breathing begin to regulate. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ Cam’s gonna be pissed. Noel props himself up on his elbow, gazing into lust filled eyes that match his own. “I am so sorry.”

Bex winces, “You’re sorry you kissed me?” She starts to get up.

“No!” He reaches for her hand. “I am not sorry I kissed you. I’ve thought about kissing you for awhile now.” He runs his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m sorry I let it get that far.” She nods and looks down. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I…we…what” she begins to stammer when they hear a knock on the door.

“Bex, you in there?” Steve’s voice calls out.

“Shit!” she jumps out of the bed, straightening her clothes. “What time is it?” Noel gets off the bed, fixes the sheets and adjusts himself. “Come in.” Steve opens the door. He looks between Noel and Bex.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Speculation evident in his voice.

“Noel was helping me unpack my last box.”

“Then why does your hair look like that?”

Bex flinches, “Like what?” As Noel explains, “She knocked her head pretty hard against the cupboard a few minutes ago. I guess I didn’t smooth it back down after I made sure she wasn’t bleeding.” Noel shrugs.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, it’s just tender.” She touches the spot she hit, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it.

“Jeremy was trying to call you. He knows you’re suppose to stay with them tonight, but baby girl isn’t feeling well.”

“Oh no. Is she alright?”

“They’re taking her to urgent care now.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just drive home after we finish up here.” Before Noel can offer for her to stay with them tonight, Steve speaks up.

“Actually, I talked to the Mrs. and we’d love to have you.”

“I don’t mind driving home. I’d hate to put you out.”

“No putting out required,” the group begins to laugh. “Not what I meant.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. It’s what the Shameless family is all about.” Steve puts his fist out to Noel for a fist bump. “Right man?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely!” She smirks over at him.

“You better get to hair and makeup, have them fix you up before we shoot our next scene.” He says as he exits. Bex looks at Noel.

“I gotta go.”

“Yeah, no. You should go.” She kisses his cheek and runs out the door.

On the drive home Noel’s thoughts are all over the place. Their kiss on constant loop. His senses were heightened. The feel of her body against his, her taste, the sounds she made, the way she smelled had him about to lose his mind. How far would he have let it go if she hadn’t broken the kiss? When he walks into the house, Cam is sitting on the couch playing a video game.

“Hey, you want in?”

“Let’s do it.” Cameron reaches for the extra controller, but Noel shakes his head. “Bex. Us. The Three Musketeers. I’m in.”

**********

_**CAMERON** _

He’s not sure he heard his friend correctly. When Cameron looks at Noel, something is different. “What happened?” Noel tells him everything. It comes out in a long-winded, run-on sentence, but the jist of it is Noel just made out with Bex. He can’t even be mad about it because if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t have stopped either. He is, however, a little jealous. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“First thing we need to do is get tested.”

Noel nods his head, “Already ahead of you. I went Wednesday.”

Cameron laughs, “I was there Thursday.” The men consider various ways to broach the subject with Bex. They decide that since she’ll be staying with them next weekend, it will give them plenty of time to discuss it with her. Answering any questions she might have.

“You realize that even if she agrees, we won’t be able to do anything next weekend. She’ll need time to think about it and get herself tested.” Noel states.

“Or, she turns us down flat and that’s the end of it.”

“Bex is curious. If she wasn’t she wouldn’t be writing that FanFic.” Cameron considers his friends words. “I don’t think she’ll turn us down flat, but I’m not sure she’ll say yes either.”

The weekend goes by quickly. Cameron’s disappointed he didn’t get to see Bex. When Monday rolls around, Steve is eager to share about the evening Bex stayed with them. “Literally, Sarah and Bex hit it off immediately. We’re going to her house for Halloween. Driving two fuckin’ hours to trick or treat for an hour. Does this make sense to anybody else?”

“Stop! We’ll be there too and it’s not just an hour.” Shanola rolls her eyes at her on-screen husband and best friend. “I told her she should consider throwing a Shameless Halloween party.”

“On it,” Emma pulls out her phone and starts typing. Cameron asks what she’s doing. “I’m going to convince her this is a great idea.”

“We should help though,” Jeremy adds. “She’s probably thinking it will be overwhelming to host, especially since she’s spending every weekend here.”

“Okay, so group text it is. Everyone offer up something you’ll bring," Emma announces as she types.

Emma: **Be prepared. Welcome to the Shameless family.**

Shanola: **Halloween Party!**

Steve: **Let’s do this!**

Jeremy: **We’ll all bring something so you don’t have to stress about anything.**

Ethan: **Costumes mandatory. Scary costumes not permitted. Cuz kids.**

Cameron: **We can make a day of it. Hang out and then trick or treat.**

Noel: **Some of us will stay behind to pass out candy.**

Kate: **Yeah, the ones who don’t have kids.**

The group begins to crack up as all the texts rolls in.

“Think we got her attention?” Steve quips.

“She’s blocking us right now,” Noel jests.

“I hope her ringers off,” Ethan chuckles.

“Wait, doesn’t she have an Apple Watch?” Emma asks.

“Eh, if she gets fired she’s got a place here with us, right?” Cam shrugs.

“We’re terrible friends,” Shanola giggles.

Bex: **Good grief! I bet you all did this sitting around lunch together. I’ll provide snacks, you figure out everything else. Say 2:00-?** [inserts home address]

Steve: **Do you have a cooler for drinks?**

Bex: **Yep. I’ll grab ice.**

Jeremy: **Are you opposed to alcohol?**

Bex: **You’re all adults. Drink responsibly.**

Ethan: **Emma and I will be 21!**

Bex: **If you don’t have a designated driver, you aren’t leaving my house!**

Cameron: **Pizza for dinner?**

Bex: **Can this wait until I’m there this weekend? Or off the clock?**

Noel: **Why wait? We can have this planned before the weekend.**

Bex: **MUTING CONVERSATION NOW!**

A roar of laughter takes over the table.

“We’re not stopping are we?” Ethan clarifies.

“Fuck no,” Noel answers with a mischievous grin.

“At least not until we have to go back to work,” Cameron laughs.

Lunch played out exactly the same each day. The friends spammed Bex’s phone with texts regarding Halloween party plans. It was official, she is one of them now. When Friday finally arrived, Cameron’s nerves began to take over. He had talked a good talk, but now he was apprehensive about asking Bex.

“What’s wrong with you?” Noel asks him between takes.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?” His friend probes hesitantly.

“Ask Bex.”

“What the fuck, Cam?” With Noel in character, Cameron was definitely facing an annoyed Mickey Milkovich. “You have been hell bent on this all week. What changed?” Cameron doesn’t answer right away so Noel continues. “Look. you’re just nervous. I am too. But we are doing this, or I’ll fucking ask her out. Friendship be damned.”

“You’d do that?” Cameron looks at his friend, shocked.

“No,” he sighs out of frustration. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Did you get your test results back?”

“Yeah man, I’m clean. You?”

“Fit as a fiddle.”

“We still doing this?” Cameron nods.

This weekend is a tough shoot. They are doing double duty for a big storyline, which means night shooting outside of the Alibi and Patsy’s Pies.

“Does anyone know if Bex is here yet?” John hollers out.

Noel and Cameron look at each other, the younger man examining the older man, “Did you know she was part of tonight’s shoot?” Noel shakes his head.

“Sherri said she just left hair and makeup,” his assistant answers. “She got stuck behind a bad accident on the freeway.” Right on cue up walks Bex. She’s wearing tight black jeans with boots, and a sheer white blouse with a white cami underneath.

“They fucking dressed her in white?!” Noel exclaims.

Cam states. “The blood splatter will stand out in the dark.” Terry Milkovich will finally get what’s owed to him this weekend. John is giving Bex direction. Her gaze tilts toward them and she winks.

**********

_**BEX** _

This last week I haven’t thought of much else except kissing Noel. When I’m not thinking of kissing him, I’m writing about kinky ways to fuck him and Cam. I realize I’m using Gallavich as my outlet. My mind conjures up some sinful sexcapades. I am wound up tighter than a girdle on a Baptist’s ministers wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast! Not once have I been able to orgasm, and believe me, I’ve tried. Damn near gave myself carpel tunnel trying to get myself off.

“We didn’t expect to see you here tonight,” Noel comments before hugging me, Cam hugs me after.

“John called last night. He wanted to get some shots of me pre-blood bath.”

“We’re not filming Carrie,” Cam deadpans.

“I hate to ask you on such short notice, but…”

“Of course you can stay with us. It was our weekend, right?”

“Gee, thanks Dad.” I roll my eyes. “You make me sound like the red headed step-child caught in the middle of a custody battle.”

“Why does he got to be a red headed step-child?” Cam acts offended looking over at Noel. “I never understood that. Like we don’t deserve love too?”

“I never thought about it like that,” Noel continues. “Does our gingerness make us unlovable?”

“Speak for yourself Milkovich,” Cam rolls his eyes.

I double over in a fit of laughter, “Oh my gosh.” I try to catch my breath. “I had forgotten Noel’s a red head too. If it makes you feel any better, I may not have the hair color anymore, but the freckles along the back of my shoulders and my Casper-ness definitely lump me into the same category.”

“Wait, you have red hair?” Cam places his hand on his chin in thought. “And you dye it? Why are you ashamed?”

“I was strawberry blonde until around five. Then it changed.” I shrug.

“You’re telling me that if we had babies there’s a good chance they’d have red hair?” I can only imagine what my face looked like because Cameron’s eyes widen and he began to fumble over his words. He apologizes, saying it was a joke and that he didn’t mean it like that. I quickly excuse myself, but Noel follows.

“Hey! Bex, are you alright?”

“I can’t right now,” I continue walking, but turn back to face him. “Meet me in my trailer later?” He nods.

The next few hours were grueling. We shoot each scene from every possible angle. John wanted to ensure he had everything he needed to splice together what I believe will be one of the best scenes of their final season. I’m excited to see the finished product next year. Part of me, albeit small, feels guilty that I went from spectator to family without paying any dues.

Once John releases me I head straight to my trailer to shower and change. As I get out, towel around my body, Noel is walking in. We stand there frozen. I don’t miss the way his eyes scan over my body. “I knocked. A few times. Thought you might have your earbuds in again.” He clears his throat. “I should go.”

“Don’t,” I stutter out.

“Angel, staying would be dangerous.”

“How dangerous?” I whisper, fighting the urge to drop the towel right there.

“I want to stay,” Noel licks his lips. “But I can’t.” I take a controlled breath in as tears begin to fill my eyes. He’s out the door. I angrily rip the towel from my body and begin drying off. Mentally I’m chastising myself for allowing my vulnerability to show. When fingertips caress my shoulder, goosebumps pebble my arms. He brushes my hair aside, pressing his lips against my neck causing a shiver to run through my body. “I want to worship your body the way it deserves until your screaming my name.” He kisses my shoulder and a whimper escapes my lips. “Get dressed.” I turn around, certain confusion is clear on my face. Noel sucks in a hiss. “My resolve is crumbling as it is.” He leans in and plants a chaste kiss on my lips. “Please get dressed. Meet me out front.” Noel bites into his bottom lip as his eyes drink in my naked body one last time.

What just happened? I stand there in shock for a few minutes before pulling out sweats and a hoodie, getting dressed. I throw my hair up into a ponytail, grab my bag and head out of my trailer. Noel is standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. He takes my bag, walks me to the parking lot and opens my car door. “Follow me. Cam will be waiting for us.” I wait for Noel to pull out and then follow him to Cameron’s. The drive has me thinking about what just happened in my trailer as well as how to explain to Cameron why I reacted the way I did when he brought up babies. Cameron is sitting on his couch when we walk in the door. Noel places his hand on the small of my back, “Have a seat, Angel.”

“What’s going on?”

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Cam asks.

“I want to say yes, but I’m a little worried you might spike it with something and take advantage of me.” My attempt at a joke.

Noel chuckles as we take our seats. He looks over at Cameron, “You’re up.”

“Bex, before we begin I need to ask you to hear us out completely, okay?” I nod. “It will come as no surprise to you that Noel and I both have feelings for you. We know it’s mutual. Call it attraction, or a crush, it doesn’t matter. The first week was the hardest. Unbeknownst to the other, we made the decision not to pursue anything in order to protect our friendship.” I face Noel knowing this is why he stopped tonight.

“However, the more time we spent with you, the harder it got.” Noel picks up where Cam left off. “In full transparency I overheard your editor on the phone. She called you Hillary Beck.” _Oh gawd, no._ “It was the same night you shared how you created your pseudonym for the children’s books. So I did some research.” My eyes squeeze shut, hoping this is a dream. “You are a wonderful writer. Cam and I were both impressed that you created a plausible _Gallavich_ throuple. The night I started reading it you were on your second hike with Cam and Ethan. I had a hard on for an hour, no exaggeration.” Embarrassing doesn’t convey what I’m feeling. Mortified. That’s a better word.

Cameron takes over again, “After Noel shared what he found, I came up with an idea. Rather than denying ourselves and making us completely miserable, or coupling up and running the risk of jealousy taking over,imploding our friendship, we take a page out of your book. So to speak. And become a throuple.” _Gasp._ “Let us finish, please.”

“Cam and I have discussed this ad nauseum. To the outside world you would be dating one of us, while the other would be our third wheel.”

“Third musketeer,” Cameron corrects.

“Nobody would suspect anything if we’re just three friends hanging out together. We have taken into consideration that it would not be fair for you to be the receiver one hundred percent of the time.” _What?_ “So Cam and I will fully participate.” _Wait, what?!_ “Meaning, you will get your guy on guy action.”

“We are committed to making this work. Each one of us will take turns being both top and bottom to see what we like.” I lean back into the couch with my hand over my mouth to keep myself from interrupting.

“I will admit, when Cameron first brought this up I was hesitant. Actually, hesitant isn’t even the right word. And then you and I made out. I’m not sure how far it would have gone had you not stopped, but I craved more. Tonight,” his blue eyes pierce mine and doesn’t look away, “it took every ounce of my strength to walk out of your trailer. I’m still not over it. My dick has not completely gone down yet.”

“What happened tonight?” Noel relays the story to his friend. “You are a stronger man than I.”

“Those freckles she mentioned, are real.” They continue to talk about me like I’m not sitting in-between them completely flabbergasted. “Angel, we know this is a lot to take in. We ask that you think about it. However long you need. If you conclude this is not something you are willing to try we will accept and respect your decision, remaining friends. But know that nothing can or will happen with us individually because we value our friendship too much.”

“Bros over hoes,” I mutter.

“You are not a ho, Bex.” Cameron reprimands me.

“May I speak now?”

The men look at each other and then nod. I stand up, needing some distance from the two men surrounding me. I point to the kitchen, “Water?”

“I’ll get it,” Noel makes a move to stand and I put up my hand to stop him. I’m sure they sit there watching me fumble through Cameron’s kitchen, wondering what the hell it is I’m doing. I don’t even know. I need space and water seemed like the perfect distraction. When I return I don’t sit, but stand in front of them. Glass of water in my hand.

“Neither of you are gay.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“No, but we feel it would be unfair if you were the one enduring the two of us. All parties share the equal load in a true throuple.” Noel explains.

“And you’re both willing to take it up the ass for the greater good?”

“Yes,” Cameron states matter of factly. “Which is why we agreed to each try the top and bottom position.”

“Blow jobs?”

“We’ll do whatever you ask us to do,” Noel answers. “We’ve been making out with each other for years. Of course we have feelings.” I take a drink of the water. “You should know that neither one of us has had sex in over six months and we each got tested after Cam came up with this idea.”

“We’re clean, by the way.” Cameron adds.

“Which one of you will undertake the boyfriend role?”

“Like everything else, we make that decision together,” Cam states. “We can pick a number between one and ten, draw straws, rock, paper, scissors…whatever.”

I go back to the kitchen and refill my glass, standing against the counter to gather the courage to go back in. This time Noel is standing, placing his hands on my arms, “We’ve read your FanFic,” his smile softens, “we know what we’re suggesting. Reading it and doing it are two completely different things. We don’t expect an answer tonight, or tomorrow. We want you to have the time to think about it, like we did.”

I finish my glass of water and hand it to Noel before walking to the front door. Picking up my bag, I step out, making it all to the way to my car before Noel catches up. “Angel,” his voice almost a whisper. “Where are you going?” When I turn around Cameron is standing in his doorway.

“I don’t know,” unshed tears threaten to spill. “But how am I suppose to think if I’m confined in a house with you two?” I look up to the sky when a tear falls down my cheek. “When you walked out of my trailer tonight I thought you were rejecting me. Thinking I had made up the flirting and the chemistry in my head.”

He thumbs the tear from my cheek, “I didn’t reject you. I couldn’t do what I wanted because of Cam.” Cameron joins us.

“Yeah, I get it. Now.” My gaze goes between Noel and Cam. “My entire being wants to agree to this, but I’m scared. Probably the most scared I’ve ever been in my life, and that’s saying something.”

“You don’t think we’re scared?” Cameron presses. “We promise to give you the time you need to think about it. Please don’t leave.”

“What happens when feelings get involved?” I point out. “Good or bad.”

“Feelings are already involved,” Noel declares. “Cam and I have already been jealous. Of each other, of the dude at the bowling alley, of Jonathan.” I don’t miss the way he spits out Jon’s name and can’t stop myself when I burst into laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“Despite playing gay characters on television, your gay-dar is fucked.”

“He’s fucking gay?!” Cam shouts.

“Yeah,” I chuckle. “My gay bestie.”

“Shit!” Noel exclaims. “I did not see that coming. Did you?”

“No,” Cam answers. “I think we were too caught up in his hands on our girl.”

“Your girl, huh?”

“That’s our hope, Sweetheart.” Cam brushes the back of his knuckles against my cheek. My eyes flutter shut on their own accord. “Come back inside, please.” When my eyes open, Noel’s eyebrows are raised as he shines that brilliant smile of his my way. I push off my car, following them. Cameron closes the door behind us. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“I’m exhausted,” _lame._ “Would you mind pointing me to where I’ll be sleeping?”

“Right this way,” Cam walks down the hall. “If you agree to this, we thought this would be your room on the weekends. No more bouncing from house to house. You could fix it up, leave clothes here, toiletries, whatever. I’ll make you a house key.” I nod. “Alright, then. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Shortly after getting into bed there is a knock on the door. Space. I need space. “Come in.”

Noel opens the door, leans against the door jam with his arms folded across his chest. “I just wanted to say good night, Angel.”

“Good night.”

I’m not sure how long I lay there tossing and turning. Frustrated, I yank back the covers and get out of bed. Quietly I open the door, listening for voices. Once I realize the coast is clear, I make my way to the kitchen for a glass of water. I’m leaning against the counter when Cam walks in. I stand there taking him in, clad only in low slung sweats. While his chest is a work of art, I love the way his back muscles contract as he reaches for a glass. He doesn’t notice me until he turns around and shouts, “HOLY FUCK!” I giggle so hard a snort comes out, which sends Cameron into full on belly laughter, grabbing his chest. In a whisper chuckle, he says, “You scared the shit out of me.”

Looking behind him, “You’re exaggerating.” He shakes his head. “What are you doing up?”

“Same as you,” he opens the refrigerator to pour some water. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“You got propositioned by two incredible guys to enter into a throuple too?” I deadpan.

“Ha Ha!” Sarcasm oozing out of him. “No,” he places the glass on the counter and stalks toward me. My back stiffens as I bite the inside of my lip. “Quite the opposite. My best friend and I invited a stunning, sensational, spectacular woman to join us in a once of a lifetime relationship.”

“Can you say alliteration?” I attempt to joke. Cam reaches for the glass in my hand, placing it on the counter. He licks his lips and I try to prepare for what he’s about to do.

“May I kiss you?” _Wait, what?_ He’s asking to kiss me. “I realize our relationship won’t always be equal, but I’m envious Noel has had the pleasure of tasting your lips.” I lick my lips, nodding infinitesimally. Cameron leans in, ghosting his lips across mine. Our breath mingling before our lips joins together. My mouth opens of it’s own accord and Cameron licks into my mouth. A whimper escapes. Before I have time to prepare he’s lifting me up onto the counter for better access. My legs open, he slides me to the edge where I can feel his hardening cock between our sweats. My hands skim across his chiseled chest while his glide up my thighs, leaving them there to rest. We break apart when we hear Noel clearing his throat.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he unabashedly adjusts his cock through his sweats. “That was fuckin’ hot!” I am grateful for the covering of night, so neither of them can see the blush I feel lighting my face on fire. Cameron moves to the side. I hop off the counter, saying good night again as I rush out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> “Anyway, after Mikey was born I made it so I couldn’t have anymore children. Permanently. I thought you both deserved to know that, especially where safe sex is concerned. You know if this,” she twirls her finger between the three of them, “happens. Speaking of which, have you two had the talk about whether or not you want the other shooting their load in you? If not, you’ll need to figure that out on your own.” Bex stands up, “Also, I’m clean. Despite not having been with a man in over ten years,” she looks at Cameron, “which I’m sure your best friend already shared with you. I got tested after Noel and I made out. Just in case something happened.” She walks down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOEL** _

Noel groans when his eyes pop open. He smells food knowing Cameron’s out in the kitchen making breakfast for them. _Them_. He sits up remembering Bex is here too. When he heard their laughter last night and went to investigate it had not occurred to him that he would find them making out on the kitchen counter. Cam deserved that time. What Noel wasn’t prepared for was how turned on he got by watching. The noises Bex made went straight to his cock. He gets out of bed, padding down the hallway and into the kitchen. No Bex. He turns around, stands in front of her door, which happens to be cracked open, and peeks in. She is laying on her back, her mahogany hair splayed across the pillow, face turned to the side, arm above her head, leg bent and open. Noel heads back to the kitchen.

“Cam?”

“Kinda busy here.”

“You’ll want to see this.”

“More than I don’t want to eat burnt food?”

“Then quit arguing with me and come the fuck on!”

He puts his fingers to his lips to keep the younger man quiet.

“She’s beautiful,” Cam exhales.

“Hmmm. Go finish making breakfast, I’ll wake Sleeping Beauty.” Noel tip toes into the room, laying down next to her. Bex rolls over, facing him, but doesn’t wake. He lays there for a few moments taking her in. His fingers brush away the hair covering her face. Her eyes flutter open. “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.” She smiles a lazy smile at him.

“Smells delicious.”

“Cam’s quite the little chef. How’d you sleep?” He watches as she rolls to her back and stretches. Her sweatshirt coming up to reveal her belly button. The image of her naked curves on display for him last night come flooding back. He still can’t believe he walked away from her. The urge to touch her is so strong that his hand moves without volition, gliding over her stomach. Goosebumps pebble across her skin.

“I don’t think I moved once, when I finally fell asleep.” She sits up, pulls her hair back in a ponytail, puts her glasses on and walks out of the room calling back, “You comin’?”

Neither men have covered up despite Bex’s presence. Cam is still in his sweats, no shirt. She walks up behind the taller man and wraps her arms around his waist, murmuring good morning. Cam turns around and envelopes her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, “Sleep well?” She reiterates what she told Noel a moment ago before asking if she can help. “You can help Noel set the table.”

“Silverware?” Noel motions to the drawer in front of him as he’s reaching up into the cupboard to pull out the plates. Her hand slides along his lower back before opening the drawer. Touchy, feely Bex is new. His eyes meet Cam’s above her head, each questioning the other without words. “Cam, can you crisp up a couple slices of bacon for me?” she asks nonchalantly.

“How crisp?”

“Damn near burnt.”

“I thought you don’t eat red meat?” Noel’s interrogates.

“Bacon is not red meat,” she states.

“Wait, you don’t eat red meat?” Cam swings around to look at her, horrified. Noel remembers his reaction being the same.

“No,” she shakes her head. “Chicken and turkey. Bacon,” she points to the pan. “on occasion. No fish either, except salmon when cooked right, but I love shrimp, crab and lobster. I gave up red meat when I started losing weight.”

“What?” Noel asks.

“I’ve always been the ' _chubby_ ' girl,” she shrugs while rolling her eyes, “but really let myself go after Bryan died and I had Mikey. Eating for two and emotional eating does not a good combination make. We moved to California and it got worse. Depression set in from realizing what a horrible mistake I’d made. Plus my body type did not fit in here. Eventually I had enough of being the fat girl so I started watching what I ate, joined a gym, and the weight began coming off. I’m almost at my goal, but it’s getting harder to drop it.”

Noel and Cam look at each other before Cam blurts out, “You are sexy as hell.” Noel adds, “Your curves drive me fuckin’ insane.” She blushes, dropping her face toward the floor. Noel tips her chin up to look at him. “You need to see yourself the way we do.” She smiles before walking over to the table to set the silverware out. Noel looks at Cam who is slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

“Drinks?”

“There is juice in the fridge, Angel. I’ll just have water.”

“Me too.”

The men watch as she leans up to grab the glasses off the shelf. Her hoodie rides up exposing her lower back, but it’s the purple lace panties peeking out from under her sweats that make them share a glance while stifling their groans. Bex fills their glasses with water and takes them to the table while Cam plates up the food.

As soon as they sit down Bex begins with idle chit chat, starting with Cam’s house. She says she remembers during the first Shameless live it was mentioned he wasn’t living in his new house. “Is this that house?” Cameron tells her it is. He talks about what he had done during the self-quarantine and she listens intently. Noel takes this time to study her. Something has changed. Bex is more relaxed than he’s ever seen her. Hope begins to bloom in his chest.

While the three of them are cleaning up from breakfast her phone begins to ring alerting her to a FaceTime call.

“Hey Tator Tot, what’s up?”

“Mom, I would greatly appreciate it if you would call your daughter off. She is making my life miserable right now.”

“Alright, simmer down. Tell me what happened.”

“I finished my chores and was in my room, minding my own business. I was working on building a generator from supplies around the house when she comes in barking orders about doing yard work. Work I know full well you asked her to do last weekend and she didn’t.”

“Okay, so first off, what supplies are you using for the generator? Did you have the fire extinguisher next to you?”

They don’t mean to eavesdrop, but listening to Bex handle the teenager situation is adorable. The conversation stems from Kayla trying to put her chores off on Mikey, who despite his age is clearly the more mature one. Bex is firm, but loving.

“Do you know where they moved from?” Cam asks.

“Not sure, why?”

“You don’t hear, ‘ _Yes ma’am_ ’ from California kids very often.” His friend makes a fair point. The men finish cleaning, but don’t want to interfere with the conversation happening in the living room. They are about to sneak down the hall when Bex disconnects the call.

“Everything alright?” Cam plops down in the chair next to the couch.

“Cam,” the relaxed Bex is gone, “I need to apologize for last night.” _Here we go_ , Noel thinks. _She’s going to turn us down_. “I’m sure I looked like a crazy woman when you mentioned babies.” _Oh_ , this is not where Noel saw this talk going. “But it stems from a time in my life that there are no words to describe. I found out I was pregnant with Mikey a few weeks after Bryan died. Surprise! Pregnancy is suppose to be full of love and happiness, and it was most of the time. The other time it was full of fear and anxiety that I would be doing it by myself, with two young kids already attached to my hip.”

“Bex, I can’t even imagine.” Cam looks at her, sadness in his eyes.

“Anyway, after Mikey was born I made it so I couldn’t have anymore children. **Permanently**. I thought you both deserved to know that, especially where safe sex is concerned. You know if this,” she twirls her finger between the three of them, “happens. Speaking of which, have you two had the talk about whether or not you want the other shooting their load in you? If not, you’ll need to figure that out on your own.” Bex stands up, “Also, I’m clean. Despite not having been with a man in over ten years,” she looks at Cameron, “which I’m sure your best friend already shared with you. I got tested after Noel and I made out. Just in case something happened.” She walks down the hall.

“What the fuck was that?” Cam looks at Noel, whose eyebrows have reached his hairline.

“I think Bex just let us know she’s seriously considering our proposition.”

There’s a knock on the door. Noel, already standing next to it, answers it.

“Hey, is Bex ready?” Ethan inquires.

“Ready for what?” Cameron questions, arms folded across his chest.

“Our workout date.”

“You’re what?” Noel asks.

“You two are exhausting,” Ethan rolls his eyes. “Bex and I work out every weekend. This weekend she asked to do a kick boxing class.” As if right on cue, she walks out into the living room wearing workout clothes with a bag slung over her shoulder. “Hey Lil Bit, you ready?” His eyes roam over Bex’s body. Noel smacks him upside the back of the head.

“You have got to come up with a different nickname, we are the same damn height.” Bex looks at the older men. “E’s gonna drop me off at the set. Can I hitch a ride back with one of you after the shoot tonight?”

“Of course,” Noel states. She waves behind her as they leave.

**********

_**CAMERON** _

“Did you see Ethan eye fucking her?” Noel’s voice harsh.

“Yeah. Caught the little shit doing it once before,” he chuckles. “Can’t blame him, ya know?”

The friends go their separate ways, getting ready to start the day. Cameron decides to take a shower. With the water cascading over his back, he closes his eyes and conjures the memory of the kiss he shared with Bex last night. His hands match the route hers took across his chest. The whimper that escaped as he licked into her mouth, a move he clearly stole from Noel but worked. The feel of her ass in his hands. Before he realizes it Cameron’s hand is fisting his cock. He begins to imagine what could have happened. Noel standing there as a voyeur, watching as Cameron impales Bex on his kitchen counter. His eyes traveling from Noel stroking his cock and Bex coming undone beneath him. With a loud grunt, Cameron spills into his hand.

The men ride to work together. After transforming into Ian and Mickey they arrive on set where John is already directing Bex. She has various cameras set up around her as they do a trial run of the shooting. He praises Bex for the emotions she conveying and tells her to keep it up. A few more practice shots when finally he quiets the set and yells action. The gun is fired and all cameras catch her reaction. This is done several times with the intention of getting her reaction to be spliced in editing later with the blood spatter. Steve and Dennis, the man who portrays Mickey’s father Terry, join the men to watch.

Once John feels he has what he needs he sets up the scene the same way, but this time Bex only gets one take. “She’s amazing!” Noel whispers. Cameron, Steve and Dennis nod in agreement. John quiets the set, again praising Bex, cues the effects team and yells action. The gunshot is heard with blood spraying its mark on Bex’s face and shirt. The white shirt is exactly how Cameron predicted it would look. The contrast sticks out beautifully. John yells cut and Steve releases the breath he’d been holding.

The men and Shanola are called to take their places to finish filming the scene. They are done within the hour and Terry Milkovich has finally received nothing less than he deserved. The second they’re released, Bex hightails it straight to her trailer to shower. She’s the one who is covered in the most blood after Dennis. Noel lags behind chatting up Dennis while Cameron makes his way to his trailer to clean up. As he’s dressing there’s a knock on his door. “Come in.” Noel asks if he’s about ready. Cameron slips his shirt over his head and they walk over to Bex’s trailer.

Noel knocks as he opens the door, “Angel, you decent?”

“You can’t just walk in on her.” Cameron’s voice is a little higher than usual.

“Why not? It’s worked for me so far,” he waggles his eyebrows.

“Hey, have a seat. I’m just finishing up,” Bex says as she’s braiding her hair. “There’s water in the fridge if you’re thirsty.”

Instead of sitting, Noel walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, “You were amazing tonight.” Her face blossoms into that beautiful pink they’ve become accustomed to as she looks down. She mumbles thank you.

“Can you release me now so I can finish my hair?” Noel lets go but not before he kisses her cheek. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Cameron is a little jealous that Noel has the courage to do as he wants where Bex is concerned. They’ve gotten closer than he realized, while Cameron had been playing it safe. When she’s finally done Bex walks over to where Cameron had been standing and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving and exhausted. That was emotional as fuck,” Bex announces.

“I will second that,” Cameron adds. “Where are we eating?”

“What’s your emotional go to, Angel?”

Her grin takes over her face, “Tacos!”

“King Taco for the lady who endured shooting for over an hour while covered in the fake blood of my fake Dad!” Noel declares. The three laugh and take off.

Bex passes out in the front seat on the ride back to Cameron’s house. She doesn’t move when the car stops, so Cam goes around and scoops her out of the seat, effectively waking her up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Carrying you into the house.”

“I can walk, thank you.”

“Nah. Noel, will you unlock the door?”

“CAMERON! This is ridiculous.”

“You were not waking up, this seemed the best solution.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

“I like it when she tosses the F-bomb out, don’t you?” Noel chimes in.

Cameron continues to carry her, despite her ranting. When they enter the guest room he puts her down, kissing the top of her head and telling her good night. Bex stands there with her hands on her hips. Noel kisses her cheek wishing her a good night as well.

He’s not sure what time it is when he wakes, but the sound that has woken him is coming from Bex’s room. Cameron jumps up out of bed to find Noel standing at her door. “What was that?”

“She’s been tossing and turning, making noises. I think she’s having a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” They stand for a few more moments before Cameron says, “We can’t let her stay in her head.” He walks in and goes to the side of the bed while Noel kneels at the opposite side. “Sweetheart. It’s Cam. Wake up.”

“Angel, it’s not real. Open your eyes.” Both men are startled when she sits straight up gasping for air. They jump up and take spots on each side of her. Noel is rubbing her hair and back, Cameron has her hand in his. “We got you. You’re alright.” Bex doesn’t say a word, keeping her head pointed toward her lap. “Why don’t we lay down with you for a little bit?”

“I’m fine,” she mutters and then shakes her head. “Plus, we won’t fit.”

“You’re not fine,” Noel states as he wipes tears from her cheeks. She had been crying in her sleep.

“We’ll fit in my bed,” Cameron announces as he scoops Bex up into his arms again. Noel follows. This time she doesn’t put up a fight. Cameron deposits her in the middle of the bed and the men climb in on each side. “Wanna talk about it?”

“My dad,” she pauses. “I dreamt I was there when he was killed.”

“The scene,” Noel says softly as he brushes her hair out of her face and begins kissing her face. He starts with her forehead, then her wet cheeks, nose, chin, and finally her mouth. “We could make you feel better. No sex, but there is other stuff Cam and I could do for you.”

Bex’s eyes flutter shut as she bites the inside of her cheek. “But I still haven’t made a decision.”

“We know, that’s why I said no sex. It doesn’t matter how much you beg for it.” Her eyes open at Noel’s words to see his cocky smirk. “It’s your rodeo, how do we do this?” He looks at Cam for instructions.

“If it becomes too much just tell us to stop, alright Sweetheart?” Bex nods her head. “Top or bottom?”

**********

_**BEX** _

“Why do I feel like this won’t be the first time that question is asked?” I let out a soft giggle at Noel’s joke. “I’ll take bottom,” he waggles his eyebrows. Cam brushes his lips against mine, but I catch him by surprise when I wrap a hand behind the back of his neck drawing him closer. Our lips smash together and this time I’m the one to lick the inside of his mouth. The groan he lets out is proof I did it right.

While Cam’s hand skims up my shirt to my breasts, Noel’s hand slips into my panties. His fingers glide between my folds causing a whimper to escape from the back of my throat. “Angel, you’re soaked.” Cameron breaks the kiss. “And smooth.”

“Noel and I would like to be able to take all of you in, are you opposed?” A part of me is completely freaking out. If I’m naked will I be able to stop myself from wanting more? Noel leans in to kiss me, tugging my lip from my teeth. I nod my permission.

Cameron sits me up by lifting my sweatshirt from the hem as I raise my arms to help remove it. Noel hooks his thumbs into my panties, effectively pulling them down with my sweats. Both men shamelessly gaze over my body from head to toe. Instincts have me warring with myself to cover, instead I screw my eyes shut tight. “Please don’t close your eyes. You need to see the effect you have on Cameron and I.” The stubbornness in me refuses to open my eyes. I feel the bed dip. My legs are urged open as a tongue tastes my sex. The invasion causes a sound that is not human out of me and my eyes open. I incline my body to watch Noel’s head between my legs.

“That got her attention,” Cameron deadpans. “Come here,” he reaches for Noel. The two lean in crashing their lips together. It’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Cam moans as he breaks the kiss. “Delicious. We’ll need to switch spots in a bit.” I fall back against the pillow. Noel returns to his previous position, wrapping his hands around each of my thighs and dives in. From lack of attention I’m cresting almost immediately. Cam takes one of my nipples between his teeth while rolling the other one between his fingers. My orgasm hits like a ton of bricks, locking my trembling legs in place.

The men switch positions while I’m floating back to earth. Noel’s fingers are skimming up my stomach, between my breasts as he whispers sweet affirmations. He tells me how beautiful and incredible I am. It becomes too much that I attempt to tune him out. His tongue licks my battered nipple with his other hand massaging my breast. Cam is between my legs, fingers buried deep as his tongue flicks my swollen clit. A second wave is building, however I’m not sure my body can handle it. His fingers rub against my G-spot causing my legs to involuntarily press in against his head. Moments later I am cursing through a mind-blowing second orgasm. The last thing I remember is Noel saying how much my dirty mouth turns him on before I pass out.

When my eyes pop open the following morning I quickly realize two things. One, I am still naked. Two, I am sleeping between Cameron and Noel. Both men have arms around me going in opposite directions. Noel’s hand is interlaced with mine and laying on my stomach. I turn in his direction and fall back to sleep. The next time my eyes open Noel is gone but Cameron is wrapped around my body. His height and legs have me at a disadvantage. I slide my way out from under him, pick my clothes up off the floor and head back to my room. I grab clean clothes to change into and make my way to the bathroom for a shower. The water is already going. _Noel._ I stand there chewing on the inside of my lip as I fight myself on whether to do what my head is urging me to.

Before opening the shower door I place my clothes on the counter. Noel turns around, shamelessly running his eyes across my body. “You shouldn’t be in here, Angel. We can’t do this.”

“We can’t shower?” His face is torn. “Noel, I’ve got about two hours before I need to hit the road. Showering with you rather than waiting on you to finish and then for the water to heat back up, will make it easier.” He worries his bottom lip.

“Alright,” he sighs.

I point to the water and Noel moves to the side. The water cascades over me, wetting my hair. He stands there, not moving, watching. When I raise an eyebrow at him he reaches for the soap and begins to wash his body. Without my glasses it’s hard to focus, but the one thing I absolutely adore about his body is the freckles. They are out of place on his body while he sports Mickey’s dark hair. While I think the dark hair looks amazing on him, I wonder how I’ll feel when he goes back to his natural color.

We switch spots. Noel rinses his body as I wash my hair. I might have flexed my chest a little as I massaged my scalp. Even without my glasses I noticed Noel’s stomach retract as his cock stirred. He turned his back toward me, standing under the water longer than he needed to rinse off. I slide my hand against his back, “May I?” His body stiffens, but then he moves out of the way. I rinse my hair as he washes his. We switch spots again. After I put the conditioner in my hair I place my arms on each side of Noel to rinse my hands.

Noel groans in frustration. His hardened cock pressing into my stomach. I run my hands down his chest before grasping him in my hand. He reaches his hand to cover mine. “Bex…”

“I can help. Like you helped me last night.” I begin to stroke him root to tip. He releases my hand. The next groan he lets out is in pleasure. His eyes bore into mine. My free hand cups his balls, massaging them. “I feel bad. Maybe you had intended to get yourself off and I commandeered your time.” Noel’s eyes roll back as his head falls against the shower wall.

“That feels amazing,” he moans. As I begin to pump harder his breathing becomes labored. His balls tighten before he shoots his load with a raspy grunt. It’s hot as hell. I quickly jerk him a few more times to milk him dry.

Before I have time to react, Noel pushes me back and crashes his lips to mine. His kiss is passionate, licking and biting. I can hardly breathe. He grabs one of my legs and wraps it around his. For a split second I worry that he may take me right there, until I feel two fingers plunging into my sex. I try not to show my disappointment, which isn’t hard when he swipes that spot. My hips thrust forward, letting out a strained whimper. I can feel his smile through our kiss. “That’s it, Angel. Feel it.” He pushes his fingers in deeper, pressing on that spot again. I let out a curse. “I wish it was my cock making you come undone.”

“Then take me,” I challenge. He leans his head against my shoulder, shaking it.

“I can’t,” he breathes. “I want to, but it has to be both of us or none of us.” When he adds a third finger, he presses the pad of his thumb to my clit and it sends me smack dab into an orgasm. As I’m coming down from the high, Noel removes his fingers, sucking them into his mouth. This time it’s me biting my bottom lip. He doesn’t say another word, opening the shower door and getting out. _Can I do this? Enter a relationship with two men?_ Physically, I’m terrified. I get the semantics. _Will my body be able to endure it?_ These are only a few of the thoughts swirling in my head as I rinse the conditioner out of my hair and finish showering.

Once I’m dressed I pack up my bag, deciding to leave sooner rather than later. I need to get some distance between me and them in order to think. When I come out of the bedroom I can hear them talking. “I knew I shouldn’t have let her in the shower.”

“Noel, you can’t beat yourself up about this. I would have done the exact same thing in your shoes. Although, I’m not sure I could have stopped myself if she had told me to take her.”

I hear Noel growl and see his face in his hands when I enter the dining room. I’m not sure where the fury comes from, but the next words out of my mouth shock even me. “I take full responsibility for that. And since Noel made it abundantly clear it’s both of you or none of you, I think that means it’s your turn, Cam.” I remove my bag from my shoulder. “I can suck you off right here or we can go into your bedroom. Your choice.” The horrified looks on both of their faces tells me I went too far.

“Bex?” Cam sighs at the same time Noel stands up. I back away, putting my hands up in front of me to stop him from approaching.

“Angel, that is not what I meant.”

“I’m sorry,” my head drops in shame, but I keep one of my hands out. Cameron’s chair slides against the flooring and I realize he’s stood up too. “I didn’t mean it.” I look up at them. “I don’t even know why I said it." I shrug. "I'm overwhelmed. How the fuck is this suppose to work?”

“We're not sure either, but what we do know is we figure it out together,” Cameron answers.

“So I have to take you both at the same time? Every time?”

“NO!” Noel exclaims.

“But in the shower…”

Noel interrupts, “The first time should be all of us, in some capacity. I already feel like shit because I’ve experienced more intimate moments with you than Cam has.”

“We’re not keeping score,” Cameron blurts. “If we do that all three of us will get twisted up inside and resentment will rear it’s ugly head.”

“So you’re not pissed that I just got the best fucking hand job of my life from the woman we’re both into?”

“Pissed? No. Envious? Yes.”

My hand falls as I roll my neck to release some of the tension. Noel instinctively begins to move forward, but the look on my face stops him in his tracks. “Don’t,” he stammers.

“Don’t what?”

“I know you’re scared. I am too.” Cam nods to confirm he is too. “ **Don’t** say no without thinking on it. We told you to take all the time you need.”

“We aren’t going to pressure you,” Cameron adds.

“I’m gonna go, but before I do.” I pull my phone from my pocket and open the app I use at school. I punch in two numbers. “Pick a number between one and twenty-five.” Cam picks 7 while Noel picks 20. I flip my phone to show them the number. “You two need to come to terms with Noel playing the role of boyfriend, while I decide whether or not to do this. Noel, you have to consider if you’re ready to be out in the public eye with someone other than Layla. If you’re not, then we can’t do this.” I use his words against him. I pick up my bag, kiss them each on the cheek, and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> “Who are you two suppose to be?” Steve questions.
> 
> “Isn’t it obvious?” Zane’s brows furrow in confusion as he looks between him and Connor. “We’re Mickey and Ian.”
> 
> Laughing, he claps Zane on the back. “I was just fucking with ya. This is clever as hell! I can’t wait for them to see it.”


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAMERON** _

The following week was frustrating. Actually, that is an understatement. Noel and Cameron were even short with each other and it showed at work. More than once they were pulled aside and told to get it together. Bex had gone radio silent despite the various attempts each of the men made to reach out to her. She never returned their calls or responded to their texts.

“What’s going on with you?” Shanola asks him at lunch.

“What do you mean?”

“You and Noel have a fight or something?”

“No. He’s a little upset that he hasn’t heard from Bex and is taking it out on everybody.”

“Why would he be upset he hasn’t heard from Bex?”

“Because Bex and I are trying to see if we can make a go of something,” Noel claps Cam’s back before sitting down.

“What? NO! This is a bad fucking idea.” Steve chimes in.

“Wait, I thought you both agreed not to pursue her?” Ethan probes.

“Last weekend Bex stayed with us,” Cameron begins to explain. “I overheard her and Noel talking. It seems they’ve already had a few stolen moments.” Everyone turns to look at Noel. “I’m not mad. Hell if it had happened with me, I’m not sure I could have stopped myself the way Noel did to protect our friendship. We sat down and talked about it like two mature adults.”

“And then we decided to rock, paper, scissors to see which one of us could ask the object of our affection out.”

“Real mature.” Shanola quips.

“Best two out of three?” Steve asks. “Please tell me you did a best two out of three!”

“Noel won fair and square,” Cameron declares. “Plus, Bex wouldn’t have gone for me. Our age difference is too great.”

“True,” Ethan states. “She told me she was attracted, but because you were so close in age to her own kid it just felt wrong.” That knowledge didn’t set well with Cameron. Was this before or after they approached her with their idea.

“Noel, you’re just getting out of a relationship.” Shanola reminds him with concern on her face.

“It’s not like I’m leaving one marriage for another.”

“But do you really want Bex to get hurt as your rebound?” Shanola questions. “That woman’s got a heart of gold and already been through it. She’ll be the one getting hurt when you walk away.”

“Cam will be there to pick up the pieces,” Noel says with hurt in his voice.

All the phones at the table begin to buzz with a text from Bex.

Bex: **Does 2 still work for Saturday? I’m still good with earlier and partying into the night. I just want to make sure we’re ready for you.**

Steve: **I’m more than willing to come early and help set up.**

Cam: **Same goes for Noel and I.**

Bex: **Sounds good. I’m looking forward to seeing everyone.**

Cameron begins to feel more at ease knowing Bex hasn’t cancelled the party. Maybe she's stepped back to take the time she needed to give their proposition serious consideration.

This time it’s only his and Noel’s phone that buzz.

Bex: **Miss you two. See you Saturday.**

**********

**_ NOEL _ **

Saturday finally arrives. Bex never sent another text after the one she sent the two of them. Noel is apprehensive to see her, but hopeful she’s made a decision. Every night this week he’s had a wet dream about her. When he walks out of his bedroom he sees Cameron sitting at the kitchen table. “You good?”

“Nervous,” Cam looks up at him. “What if she says no?”

“I don’t think she will,” he looks down to steel his own nerves. “We better start preparing ourselves for what exactly that means.”

“You mean, whether or not I’m ready for you to fuck me?”

“Among other things, yeah.” Noel folds his arms across his chest.

“We agreed we would decide everything together. Are you backing out?”

“No! I’ve been having wet dreams about the three of us all fucking week. I’m committed.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Fucking terrified!”

Cam nods his head, “Bex said we should talk about condoms.”

“She can’t get pregnant,” Noel shrugs. “Neither can we.”

“You want to bareback it?”

“Less work,” Noel shrugs. “We won’t have to worry about finding the right lube/condom combination. But if you’re not comfortable, I’m good with whatever the three of us decide.”

“If we decide not to use condoms we have to trust that none of us are cheating.”

“Dude, she hasn’t had sex in ten years!”

“I was thinking more along the lines of you.”

“ME?! Why the fuck am I being labeled the cheater?”

“Sometimes divorces don’t happen. There’s a rebound or closure of sorts.”

“Layla and I are done.”

“Alright,” Cam stands up. “We should get going.”

The drive to Bex’s house is uneventful.

“I can’t believe she drives this every week,” Noel murmurs.

“We should talk to her about keeping some things at our place.”

“You mean, if she agrees.”

Cam realizes that his friend is just as worried as he is. “Noel, she’s going to agree.”

Steve’s SUV is parked on the side of Jeremy’s car when they pull up. They’re setting up a drink station in the garage. The yard is decked out as a cemetery. The front tree has a ginormous spider with a body wrapped in webbing hanging from it. Bex comes out of the house with soda cases in each of her hands.

“What the fuck?!” Noel groans as he slams the door.

“Have you ever had an instant hard on?” Noel catches Cam adjusting himself before running over to help her. The smile Bex gives him lights up her entire face, then she looks over at Noel and winks. He’s pretty sure he blushed scarlet. Bex is dressed as a ring master. She’s wearing a red velvet corset, black lace high-low skirt with stockings and garter belt. Her hair has been curled into beautiful ringlets and a small hatted headband sits on top her head. Red Doc Marten boots complete the costume and she’s sex on a stick. Cameron’s _Where’s Waldo_ costume next to her makes him look out of her league. Noel glances down at himself and realizes his wolf costume isn’t any better.

“‘Bout time you got here. We’ve been setting up without you,” Steve lifts his chin at Cam.

“What can I help with?” Cam asks as Noel walks over to them.

Without thinking Noel leans in and kisses Bex’s cheek, “You should be arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Nah, she’s sexy as hell.” Cam winks, “Flaunt it.” Bex’s face blushes with a shy smile.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Steve’s wife, Sarah, states as she comes out the door. The couple is dressed as Wayne and Garth. She’s Garth. Jeremy and his family are a Baby Shark Family. That fucking song is played out!

The door opens again and the group is joined by a group of kids. Steve’s kids give Cam and Noel hugs.

“Jeremy, do you think you could help me set up the scary doll at the front door?” Mikey asks.

“Hang on, Tater. Let me introduce you to a couple more of my friends.” Bex looks at Noel and then Cameron. “Kayla, Mikey, this is Noel and Cameron.” Kayla is dressed as Velma from Scooby-Doo and Mikey is Pokemon’s Ash Ketchum.

“Nice to meet you. Cool costumes.” Noel extends his hand. “I’m sure we can help, since it looks like Jeremy and Steve are still helping here.”

“You don’t mind?” Mikey’s smile is the same as his mother’s and his heart instantly melts.

“Not at all. Point us in the direction.” Mikey shows them the creepy doll. Whenever the sensor is tripped the doll will ride back and forth on a tricycle on a track, complete with scraping noises. “Your mom really likes this stuff, huh?”

“Yeah, she loves horror movies and scary stuff. I’m not much of a fan. When the Halloween store opens every year it’s like a field trip. Since I was younger she makes me press all the buttons so she can video what each animatronic does.”

“For not liking it, you sure are eager to help.”

“I want my mom happy. She’s been excited about throwing this party for awhile.”

Cam steps in front of the sensor and the doll bikes out, “Is there anything else we can help with?”

“The scarecrow?”

**********

_**BEX** _

Shanola and family pull up as Sarah and I are finishing getting the drink station stocked.

“It’s like I’m right where I belong, serving drinks at _The Alibi_ ,” Steve quips.

“You won’t get stuck behind the bar tonight. Everyone can serve themselves.”

“And here I thought my costume was too much?” Shanola laughs as she hugs me. Her family are all dressed as vampires, but hers showcase her amazing cleavage.

“Too much?” I spin around with a smirk on my face.

“NO! Just right.”

After Shanola’s arrival everyone starts showing up. Kate and her family are dressed as Woody, Bo Beep and Buzz Lightyear. Ethan comes dressed as Clark Kent, his shirt open to reveal a Superman shirt underneath. Emma and her boyfriend are Alice and the Mad Hatter. The best arrived last, and unexpectedly.

“No. Way.” I run to grab Connor up in a hug.

“Hi Mom,” he squeezes.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wasn’t sure we’d make it and didn’t want to get your hopes up. We have to leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’m so happy you’re here,” I kiss Zane on the cheek.

“Bex, you look fierce! Who was this for, Cameron or Noel?” Zane whispers.

“Noel,” I feel the blush creep up my neck, but don’t miss the scowl on Connor’s face.

“Hey man!” Ethan greets Zane. “Good to see you. This your guy?”

I begin to introduce Connor when Steve asks, “Who are you two suppose to be?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zane’s brows furrow in confusion as he looks between him and Connor. “We’re Ian and Mickey.”

“Nah,” he claps Zane on the back, laughing. “I was just fuckin’ with ya. This is clever as hell! I can’t wait for them to see it.”

Right on cue Noel, Cameron and Mikey walk into the garage. Mikey’s face splits into a huge grin when he sees his big brother. “Hey Tater, who are your friends?”

“This is Noel and Cameron,” Mikey makes the introductions. "They just helped me set up the doll and scarecrow."

“Connor, or should I call you Ian? It’s nice to meet you. Your mom's told us a lot about you.” Noel extends his hand.

“Great costumes!” Cam exclaims before looking over at Noel. “Do we really look like that?”

“Yes,” Steve adds. We all laugh.

As everyone begins to get comfortable we gravitate to various circles to visit. The kids are running around, laughing and enjoying themselves. It’s nice to see them playing together. I purposely keep my distance from Noel and Cam, afraid of anyone figuring out what is going on between us. My body ignites when I steal a glance at Noel, who licks his lips and runs his eyes down my body.

“Should we get the pizza ordered?” Jeremy suggests.

Once we have the order figured out I walk into the house to call it in. I’m leaning over the counter to reach for a pen when I hear Cam clearing his throat from behind me. His eyes are lust filled when I turn around to look at him. I flip my skirt to the side to tease him with a little leg. He slowly shakes his head, reaching down to rake his fingers up the back of my thighs.

“Yes, I’m still here,” I say a little more out of breath than anticipated. Cam smirks. “Yes, that’s right.” I lick my bottom lip before running my teeth over it. “Perfect,” I sigh. “Thank you so much.” I stifle a moan when Cam’s fingers slip between my folds.

“Fuck! You’re not wearing any panties and soaking wet.” I end the call and push my ass back to give him better access. “Do you have an answer for us?”

“Do you think I let just anyone finger me against my kitchen counter?”

Cam turns me around, eyes boring into mine. “I need to hear you say it.” He pushes a finger inside and my legs begin to shake. I reach down for my clit, but he grabs my wrist. Cam adds a second finger and my head falls back.

“Noel should be here too,” I whimper. “He’ll want to hear my answer.”

“You’re right,” Cam removes his fingers and I let out a sob. He sticks his fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean as he turns toward the door.

“My answer is yes.” He turns around and smiles at me before walking out the door.

**********

_**NOEL** _

Noel watches Cameron exit the house with a cat that ate the canary grin plastered on his face. A moment later a flushed face Bex exits. Cameron heads straight to Noel.

“What the fuck, man?”

“She said yes.”

Noel turns him around so nobody can hear him, “Did you just fuck her while you were in there?”

“What? No!” He shrugs, “I teased her a little with my fingers.”

Noel looks over at Bex, “You didn’t finish her off?”

“She said you should be there with us, so I stopped.”

Bex is rubbing her thighs together, obviously in need of friction. “That’s a dick move Cam! Bex is gonna be turned on for the rest of the night with no outlet. We’re suppose to be taking care of her.”

“We still can. Later.”

“With a house full of people, including her children?” Noel’s face drops. “Doubtful, man.”

“You are missing the most important part. She said yes.”

“I heard you.” Noel walks away from Cam and over to Bex, who is talking to Shanola and her husband. He places his hand around her waist, digging his fingers into her side. She relaxes into his hold. “Sorry to interrupt.” Bex looks at him. “Yes?” She nods with a shy smile. “You sure?” She nods again. Leaning in he whispers, “I’m sorry he left you wanting. You tell me when and where. I’ll finish what he started.” He walks away before he throws her over his shoulder and drags her away right there.

“What’s going on with those two?” Jeremy asks.

“What two?” Connor asks.

“Your mom and Noel,” Jeremy answers. Connor turns his attention to Noel. Zane runs his hand down Connor’s arm and takes his hand in his to comfort him. Connor stops Noel.

“Something going on with you and my mom?”

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to date her.” Noel looks Connor in the eye.

“Didn’t you just leave your wife?” Connor interrogates. Jeremy looks around for backup in case this goes to shit.

“We had been unhappy for awhile. We wanted different things.”

“So my mom is going to be your rebound?”

“No. I think your mom is going to save me.”

“Whoa. What?” Jeremy stares at his friend.

“This isn’t exactly how I planned on asking you. Connor, I would like to ask your permission to date your mom?”

“The fact that your man enough to ask, yes. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you back. Harder.” Connor leans in to bite out the last word.

“I have been warned. Thank you.” Noel extends his hand to shake Connor’s.

Everyone begins eating when the pizza is delivered. The kids are chowing down and the sun is beginning to set.

“When should we begin trick or treating?” Kate inquiries.

“Who is taking the kids? We could take shifts. One set of adults first and then tap out to another set.” Steve offers.

“I’ll stay behind with Bex to hand out candy,” Noel states.

“We can stay too,” Emma adds.

Bex and Emma begin cleaning up some of the messy hot spots. Ethan decides to play DJ and turns up the music. Bex’s face beams as she points to Ethan while nodding her head in approval. Emma reaches for Bex and drags her to the middle of the garage. Both women lose themselves while they dance.

Cam looks at Noel, tilting his head in Bex’s direction. Noel’s eyebrows shoot clear into his hairline when he realizes what his friend is suggesting. “No fuckin’ way.”

“We have to start laying the foundation. Do you have a better way of doing that?”

“Yeah, taking her out on a date. I asked Connor’s permission.”

“Wait, you did?" Cameron's brows furrow. "No, it has to be big. Let everyone see the chemistry between you two.”

“I can’t dance like that.”

“Yes you can. Now is the time since her kids aren’t here.”

“You go dance with her.”

“I’m not the boyfriend, remember?”

“I’m going to look like a damned idiot!” He hands his beer to Cam to hold before walking over to where Bex is dancing. Emma smirks as Noel brushes up behind Bex. He wraps his arm around the front of her waist, placing his nose against her neck, whispering. “I have no clue what I’m doing.” Bex tips her head to the side and covers his arm with hers. She grinds her ass against his already hardening cock. “Angel…” He says it as a warning.

**********

_**BEX** _

I turn around to face Noel. He looks painfully awkward. With each of my hands on his hips I move him. “You need to loosen up.”

“I can’t. This is not something I do. I am out of my element.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Move your body like you’re making love to me.”

“What?!” Noel’s eyebrow lifts. I move in, rolling my body against his.

“When you make love I hope you aren’t pounding into your partner. Your body moves as one with theirs. It’s sensual.” I turn around and roll my hips in a circle against his groin. “Feel it.” Noel’s hand slides down the front of my thigh as he grinds against my ass. “Good. What’s your next move?” I reach behind me and circle my arms around his neck. The corset I’m wearing isn’t going to allow me to stay like this for long. Noel wraps his arm around my waist again but this time when I roll my body his follows suit. When I turn around again I whisper, “Don’t worry about your hard-on. I’ve been leaking down my thighs since Cam left me hanging in the kitchen.” His growl causes my core to tighten. “It’s my own fault for not wearing panties.”

“Where?”

“Go join Ethan and Cam. I’ll excuse myself into the house. Ask someone where the restroom is in 2 minutes. I lean up to kiss his cheek. “That was fun. I’ve got to grab something from the house.”

What am I thinking? Now I’m out of my element. I can’t exactly pounce on Noel the minute he walks in. We agreed our first time would be all three of us. I’m pacing in my bedroom when I hear Noel call my name. “In here.” He walks down the hall with a purpose until he’s standing in front of me. I close and lock my bedroom door.

“What did he do?”

“He didn’t finish the job,” I deadpan. I tell him about the counter. Noel reaches his hand to my neck and pulls me closer.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” I respond. His lips crush against mine. Noel pushes me back against the wall and has zero shame when his fingers slide between my folds.

“Why aren’t you wearing panties?”

“The better to tease you with my dear,” I giggle. Noel’s eyebrows lift as he pushes a finger inside, cutting my giggle off. His eyes bore into mine as he adds a second finger and I allow my head to fall back against the wall. I bring my left leg up and brace it against the side of my dresser.

“Open your eyes, Angel.” When I do as he asks he continues, “I’m going to get you off, quick, but make no mistake, I want nothing more than to impale you on my cock right the fuck now.” I nod my understanding. His fingers find that magical spot causing my hips to buck forward. Noel drops to his knees, flattens his tongue and licks up against my clit. He repeats the action again and a whimper escapes my throat. My legs begin to tremble as my orgasm builds. “I got you. I won’t let you fall.” He flicks my clit with his tongue once, twice and on the third time I kick my dresser as I curse through my orgasm.

Noel kisses the inside of my thigh before standing up andwalking into my bathroom. I hear the water running and he returns with a washcloth. He kneels down again, taking care to clean me up. When he stands I reach to undo his belt, but he catches my hand. “This was about you, not me.” My brows pucker. “I’ll be fine. The next time I come I want to buried inside you.” He walks back into my bathroom to deposit the washcloth. “Now, how do we explain our absence?”

“Go into the guest bathroom and come out in a few minutes.” He shakes his head with a grin on his face. “That’s all I’ve got.” I shrug and open my bedroom door to make sure the coast is clear. Noel kisses my cheek as he walks out. When I hear Connor calling I realize I need to come up with my own excuse for being gone for so long. I grab my phone and pretend to be talking. “You do realize it’s a holiday, right? I happen to be hosting a gathering.” Connor walks in with a look on his face. I hold a finger up to him. “I got it. I will look it over and get back to you. Monday.” I end my _call_ and smile at my son. “What’s up?”

“We just got back but you and Noel were missing?”

“I’m right here. Where’s Noel?”

“We thought maybe you two had snuck away for some alone time.”

“Oh Connor!” I laugh. “With a house full of guests, what do you mistake me for? My editor was blowing up my phone, so I decided to take the call.”

“Then where’s Noel?”

I shake my head and shrug, “I have no idea.” It was at this moment that the bathroom door opened and Connor nodded his chin.

“Found him.”

“Hey, are you guys back?” Noel asks as he walks closer.

“Yeah, we’re ready to tap out and let the second group go.”

Noel looks over at me, “You should stay here, it’s your house and all. I’ll grab the others and we’ll take the second round.” He leans in and plants a chaste kiss on my mouth. Connor bristles.

“Mom?” Connor’s voice softens after Noel walks out.

“Yeah?”

“You really like him?”

“I do. A lot.”

“It doesn’t bother you that he just got out of a very long relationship?”

“The way he explained it, they were over awhile ago. To hear Cameron, it’s like neither of them wanted to admit it was over.”

“What about Cameron?”

“What about him?”

“He was an option, wasn’t he? Probably the more suitable one.”

“Cam is a wonderful friend, but that’s all it could be. The age difference is too much.”

“I think I’d prefer the age difference over the rebound,” Connor murmurs.

“Son, I’ve raised you better than this. Don’t snap judge someone you know nothing about. Be happy for me.”

“He doesn’t even have his own place! He’s living with Cameron.”

“Right, because of the divorce.”

“When you stay there, where do you sleep?”

“Connor,” I sigh.

“I worry about you, Mom.”

“I’m an adult, you have no reason to worry. We each have our own room. Noel will get his own place after the divorce is finalized.” I take him by the arm, “Now let’s go back to the party.”

**********

_**CAMERON** _

Noel walks into the garage without Bex, “Alright, second group let’s get going.”

“Where’s Bex?” Cameron asks.

“She was talking to Connor when I came out of the bathroom. I told her she should stay here. I didn’t think it was right that she leave her own party.”

They gathered up the kids and began walking in the opposite direction the first group took them. Cam keeps his voice down to grill Noel. “What happened with you two?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were both in the house for awhile.”

“I finished what you didn’t,” he bit back. “I shouldn’t have had to.” Cam looks down with guilt for a moment. “You came up with this idea, but none of us know what the fuck we’re suppose to be doing. We’re taking our cues from you. What I do know is it was a dick move to leave her wanting like that.”

“You’re right.”

“If she can’t trust us to take care of her than this isn’t going to work at all.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Cam feels Noel begin to relax. “Did you fuck her?”

“What?” Noel scoffs. “NO! We agreed. The first time will be all of us, but fuck did I want to.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did.”

“Cam, listen,” Noel stops walking to look him in the face. “She said yes. Now we have to figure out the how of it all. Are you going to be okay with the relationship part of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the three of us can’t be together all the time. She and I will have to go out alone sometimes.”

“Oh, yeah. No, that won’t be a problem.”

“Jealousy is a legit feeling. I felt it when you danced with her that first night.”

“You did?” Noel nods. “Man, is this even going to work?”

“It has to. We can’t have gotten this close to not see it through.” They begin walk again. “I just worry about any of us catching feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron steels himself before continuing, “Ethan made a comment about you. He said that while you were attracted to me that nothing could happen because of our age difference.”
> 
> “True.”
> 
> “Was that before or after we propositioned you?”
> 
> “Does it matter?”
> 
> “No," and it didn't. He has wanted Bex since that first meeting. "I still would like to know.”


	8. Chapter 8

_**BEX** _

The following morning I roll over and instantly stiffen when I realize that I am not alone in my bed. There was a lot of drinking happening in the later hours of the night and I’m terrified to open my eyes for fear of what I might have done with my children in the house. Imagine my relief when I see my daughter laying asleep next to me. I say a silent prayer and remove myself without waking her.

Once I’m up I realize I feel much better than I deserve. I remember getting up in the middle of the night to eat a banana, my go to snack after a night of drinking even though I don't drink very often. After I brush my teeth and change, I make my way out to the living room. Bodies are piled on the floor and couches. For the most part the couples each chose a designated driver to cover getting home. The leftovers include Ethan, Emma, Aramis, Cam and Noel.

Anyone who knows me well enough knows I am a walking pop culture encyclopedia. I am fluent in movie quotes and song lyrics. I can’t help myself when I lean over Noel to wake him. He rolls over, giving me a sexy, sleepy smile. “Mornin’.” Good grief that man's smile is gorgeous.

“Whoa! Easy killer. I’m taking breakfast orders. Scrambled eggs, pancakes or french toast?”

Noel blinks his eyes for a moment and then stifles his laugh, causing his entire body to shake. “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

Laying down next to him I shrug, “Not long. It came to me when I saw you sleeping.” I run my fingers through his hair to remove the pieces falling on his forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“Like the dead.”

“How do you feel?”

“Not too bad, all things considering. You?” Noel takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers.

“Better than I deserve.”

“Well I feel like shit, so could you please pipe down? I’m trying to sleep.” Ethan groans.

“We’re all up now, thanks E.” Cam throws a pillow over at him. “Are you really making breakfast?”

“Nope. I hadn’t anticipated anyone but Ethan sleeping over.”

“Was I that much of a given?”

Various yeps and yeses were heard around the living room followed by roars of laughter.

“Fuck you!” Ethan groans while we continue to laugh.

“Are the kids up?” Cam asks.

“Not that I can tell. We’ve got two options. One, we all get up and go out to a place I like here in town. It’s got a private room that I’m sure we could use. Or, two, I can place an order online and pick it up to eat here.”

The consensus was to order online. Nobody wanted to get up and be presentable. Even in our little town the Mom and Pop places updated their websites, apps and such to provide drive-up services to keep from going under during COVID-19. Since I seemed to be the one feeling the best, I offered to grab the food providing somebody came with me. Both Noel and Cam volunteered.

“Do you want to drive or shall I?” Cam asks.

“You’re in my hood now.”

Cam rides shotgun while Noel gets in the back.

“Bex, I’m sorry about last night.” I look over at Cameron who is visibly concerned as he speaks. “I should have never started something without finishing it. It was wrong and it will never happen again.” In the rearview mirror Noel is nodding.

“Thank you," I pause, "I’ll admit, I thought I had made a mistake in saying yes after you left me like that.”

“What?” Both men exclaim in unison.

“Listen, you came up with this idea, so we’ll follow your lead. But if you intend to power trip, I’m out. I agreed because you said the three of us were in this together.”

“We are. All for one and one for all.” Cam nervously smiles. Noel rolls his eyes. “But since you bring it up, I don’t want to be the lead. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

“Actually, we play gay characters, but you may have more knowledge about how this stuff works since you like to read about it.” Noel adds.

“O-kay, but I’m not sure what you two are willing to do and not do.”

The men look at each other before Cam answers, “We are willing to try anything once.”

“Anything?” I balk as they each nod. “Did you decide on condoms?”

“We thought,” Noel begins, “that since you can’t get pregnant and we’re all clean, it might be easier if we left them out?”

“Are you asking or telling?”

“We decide together, right Angel?”

“I guess I’m okay with that,” I take a deep breath, “but if any of us wants out for someone else, please say it before doing it. We have to have trust as our foundation or this isn’t going to work.” They both agree to this. “And…”

“And?” Cam inquires.

“While our first time will be together, it can’t be all three of us all of the time. There will be times when it might be just you and I or Noel and I or you and Noel. Although, if I’m being honest, I would really like to be there if it’s you two. I’m good with being a voyeur.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Noel chuckles.

We pull into the parking lot and go in to pick up the food. Cameron sticks out like a sore thumb, so of course we get looks followed by whispers. I'm certain he's recognized. Thankfully our food was ready and since they know me we were in and out in no time. Back in the car Cam asks, “Will you stay with us this weekend?”

“Yes.”

“Will you stay with us every weekend?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Noel answers this time.

“Then, yes. I will.”

“Remember to bring extra clothes, toiletries and the likes.” Cam adds.

“Plus, if you let us know what foods you like we can make sure to have them for you.” I give this a little thought before agreeing. “I can come up a few times a month to take you out on a date.” Noel continues.

“Why?”

“Connor’s not a fan, but if I make the effort he might change his tune. I don't want him to think we're only a couple on the weekends.”

“Connor is protective."

“As he should be,” Cam finishes.

“You’re okay with Noel being the boyfriend?”

**********

_**CAMERON** _

“There’s something I need to know.”

“Alright.”

Cameron steels himself before continuing, “Ethan made a comment about you. He said that while you were attracted to me that nothing could happen because of our age difference.”

“True.”

“Was that before or after we propositioned you?”

“Does it matter?”

“No,” and it didn’t. He has wanted Bex since that first meeting. “I still would like to know.”

“Before,” Bex looks over at him. “I was attracted. How could I not be? But your age, our age difference, and the fact that you are so close in age to my own son gave me great pause. I think that’s why I was okay with flirting but not following through.”

“What if Cam’s number had come up instead of mine? Would you have gone public with him?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I did a lot of pros and cons this week while I tried to figure out if this was a good idea. It sucks that I can’t answer that. Please know,” Bex reaches over to Cameron and places her hand on top of his, “I am in this one hundred percent. With you. With Noel. Although I wish neither of you had been attracted to me.”

“Why?” Cameron’s eyes grow big. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m not sure how this is going to end. How any of us will get out of this unscathed.” Noel reaches in to place his hand on top of theirs. “We can’t stay a throuple forever. Eventually someone will want out and by then, who am I kidding, we already have feelings otherwise we wouldn’t be exploring this avenue.”

“We’ll cross that bridge if and when we get there,” Noel states squeezing their hands.

“Or the bridge will fucking burn to the ground and nothing will ever be the same again,” Bex states matter of factly.

“You’re a glass half empty kinda woman, aren’t ya?” Cam attempts to make a joke. Bex’s grimace answers the question.

As they pull up to the house everyone is outside cleaning up. Mikey is clearly in charge, directing and telling them where to put everything. “That kid is going to be the President of the United States someday,” Bex mutters under her breath as she gets out of the car. “What’s all this?”

“We figured since we’re still here we might as well help with clean up,” Emma smiles.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Bex states. “But thank you.”

“Hey, we’re family. It’s what we do.” Ethan declares.

“Well, let’seat while it’s hot and then we can come back out to finish.”

Inside Cameron watches as the Hill family gather supplies for the motley crew left behind. Connor asks who wants coffee while Zane grabs the juice. Kayla sets the table and bar area with napkins and silverware. Cam notices Noel intently watching Bex as she makes her way around the kitchen. When she can’t reach something Noel is by her side instantly. “Let me.” She smiles sweetly at him as he pulls down the glass pitcher. Bex uses it to make lemon water. Everyone grabs a spot to sit and digs in.

“Do you think the party was a success?” Zane asks.

“Hell yes it was,” Ethan answers. “Bex, we may have added an annual Shameless tradition last night.”

“Wouldn’t that be fun!” Emma exclaims. “Do you really do this every year?”

“The party? No. The decorations? Yep. We’ve been doing that since Connor was little.”

“Halloween is huge in this family,” Connor adds. “Mom was always planning and adding to our decorations each year.”

“That’s why he was so adamant to be here last night,” Zane pats his boyfriend’s arm. “He didn’t want to miss out.”

“I couldn’t have been happier,” Bex smiles at them.

Bex, Emma and Kayla stay inside to clean up while the guys handle the outside. Cameron and Connor are taking the decorations out the tree down when Connor begins his inquisition. “How serious is Noel about my mom?”

“Pretty serious.”

“Why didn’t you ask her first?”

“What?!”

“She was crushing on both of you. Why didn’t you ask her before Noel?”

“What do you have against him?”

“I don’t want my mom to be the rebound. She’s been through enough.”

“Zane told us you didn’t like it when younger guys hit on her.”

“I don’t. But I’d take your age over his commitment issues any day.”

“Connor, can I speak freely?" Connor nods. "I don’t think you’re being fair. Noel doesn’t have commitment issues. He and Layla were together for years.” Connor grunts. “Have you seen the way he looks at your mom?”

“Yeah.”

“I was watching him at breakfast. It’s like she hung the moon. He gets all heart-eyes whenever she’s around.”

“So do you. Zane told me about the two of you dancing that first night. If you hit it off from the beginning, why did Noel ask her before you?”

“Actually, Noel and I agreed not to pursue her to preserve our friendship.”

“What changed?”

“He and Bex had a few stolen moments. Bex let it be known she was interested. Noel and I discussed it and I told him it was okay if he asked her.”

“What moments? Are you saying they…”

“NO! I’m saying they connected in a way she and I hadn’t. It wasn’t fair for me to ask him to hold back. As her friend, their friend, I want to see them happy.” Connor looks down. “Give him a chance, please. Get to know him.”

**********

_**NOEL** _

Zane and Noel are stacking the Halloween totes in the shed as the others bring them. Kayla comes in and asks if she can help. She explains the arrangement process, that there is a number system. This escaped the men, so they begin reordering them.

“You like my mom?”

“You’re a straight shooter like her, huh?” Noel replies.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I like your mom.”

“She likes you, too.” Kayla smiles at him. A car pulls up and Kayla’s smile brightens, “Uncle Jon!”

 _Jonathan_. Noel looks up to catch Cameron’s face, his friend shrugs at him. Jonathan walks up to Connor and they exchange hugs. He shakes Cameron’s hand before making his way over to them. Kayla jumps up into his arms. “Hey, pretty girl. How was the party?”

“A-MA-ZING! Oh my gosh, it was so much fun. Why weren’t you here?”

“I had a date.” Jonathan fist bumps Zane. “I’m glad to see you and Connor made it. Please tell me that red is going to wash out of his hair!”

“It’s suppose to,” Zane chuckles. “How was the date?”

“Eh,” then his eyes light up. “Who am I trying to kid? He was gorgeous, head to toe, and a gentleman. They don’t make ‘em like that anymore. I’m seeing him again Saturday.” Jonathan then turns his sights to Noel and extends his hand. “Noel, right?”

Noel reaches out to shake it, “Yeah. Good to meet you. Bex talks about you often.”

“The same could be said about you.” Jonathan looks back at Kayla. “Mom in the house?”

“Yep.” Jonathan takes his leave. “If he wasn’t gay, he’d be our stepdad by now. Their relationship is couple goals.” Zane clears this throat, but Kayla doesn’t catch on.

A few minutes later Jonathan is walking back out with a trash bag in his hand, “Apparently I came at the wrong time. Bex put me on trash duty.” He grunts as he throws the bag in the garbage can. “Do I look like I’m dressed to do manual labor?” Kayla laughs while Noel rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna go see if they need any help inside. You two got this?” Noel asks. They both nod and shoo him off. Bex is standing at the sink washing dishes while Emma is wiping down the counters. Noel walks up behind her and envelopes her into his arms, kissing her neck. Her entire body shivers. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Bex dries her hands and turns around. “How’s it going out there?”

“Do you suffer from OCD?”

“The number system?” She giggles. “No, I’m just efficient.” Bex wraps her arms around him. “Did you see Jonathan?”

“Uh, yeah. I did. He was complaining about the trash, so I thought I’d come in and see if you have anything for me to do in here.”

“Actually, there is something I need.”

“Point me in the direction,” Noel looks around, but doesn't see anything that hasn't already been scrubbed clean. Bex points to her lips. He can’t help the smile that pulls at his mouth. “What do you want me to do with those?”

“I’m sure you can think of something,” she licks her lips slowly. Noel brings his mouth to hers and she bridges the gap.

A few moments later Emma sighs out, “That was adorable.”

The moment is broken when Mikey hollers from the front yard, “MOM!” Panic crosses Bex's face and she runs out the door. Noel attempts to follow but Emma stops him.

“What if the kid is hurt?”

“That kid is drama, not hurt.” She laughs. “I thought this was just beginning, but from what I just witnessed...how long has this been going on?”

Noel folds his arms across his chest and leans against the kitchen counter, “This weekend was our first official date.”

“Whatever,” Emma rolls her eyes. “Couples don’t go from awkward to adorable that fast!”

“You forget, we’ve been hanging out with her for some time. The chemistry was always there.”

“You’ve already had sex!” Emma accuses.

“NO!” Noel points at her. “We have not.”

“Really? Huh.” Emma thinks for a moment. “I thought Cam was going to win her heart.”

“Why does everyone seem to think I’m not good enough for her?”

“We don’t. It’s just Cam was definitely into her from the start. Nobody saw you coming.”

“Are we done?”

“We haven’t had in-dating since the first couple of seasons. I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.” Emma hugs Noel.

“I know,” he squeezes her back. “I tried not to fall for her.”

“I’m sure you did,” she pats his arm. “Let’s go see what Mikey was hollering about.”

As it turns out, Connor had played a prank on Mikey. He pretended to fall out of the tree as he brought the spider down. Mikey freaked out. By the time Noel and Emma join the rest outside there is laughter and one pissed off pre-teen.

Noel and Cam are both watching as Jonathan runs his hands up and down Bex's arms as he stands behind her. She’s smiling and saying her goodbyes to Emma, Aramis and Ethan.

“Ten to one says that fucker isn’t gay,” Noel states with gritted teeth.

“Hey Zane,” Cam calls the man over.

“What’s up?”

“Has Jonathan ever brought one of his boyfriends over for Bex to meet?”

“Not that I can remember, why?”

“Well, I’ve got a friend I think might be perfect for him.” Noel lifts his eyebrows at Cameron. “I was wondering if he’s a player or more of a commitment kind of guy.”

“Player, definitely.”

“Too bad.”

Zane walks away and Noel looks at Cam, “Who do you know?”

“Nobody,” Cam shrugs. “But it’s confirmed. The only player Jonathan is, is playing the gay bestie card.”

“Fuck!” Noel looks over at Bex. “We’ve got to keep an eye on him.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

Noel walks over to say his own goodbyes to the group. As they head to their respective cars, he gives Bex’s hand a little tug. She instinctively moves away from Jonathan and over to him. Jonathan pins him with a death glare. If looks could kill Noel would drop dead right there. Bex wraps herself into his side, arms coming around his waist. He leans in to kiss her forehead and she sighs. Cam nods his approval.

“Hey Jonathan,” Cam turns to the man. “I’ve got a friend that might interest you. Maybe I could fix you two up? You could double date with Bex and Noel to avoid any awkwardness?” Jonathan bristles.

“That would be so much fun!” Bex grins at her friend.

“I, uh, actually, am, uh…” Jonathan stammers, “started seeing someone.”

“We could still double date, though. Noel is even willing to come up here a few times a month. Maybe we could ease him in. Game night or something?” Bex’s face is hopeful. Cameron feels a little guilty.

“Maybe,” Jonathan sighs. “He’s a bit of a work-a-holic.”

“Of course,” Noel looks him over. “I’m sure you want to keep him to yourself any time he’s not working, right?”

“Yep,” he winks. “I should, uh, get going.”

“What?” Bex whines. “I thought you were staying.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he kisses her cheek. “Nice to see you again, Noel. Cameron.” Jonathan shakes each of their hands. “Drive safe on your way home.”

Once Jonathan is gone Noel turns to Bex, “I think Cam and I should head out as well. Let you spend the last few hours with your kids before they have to go.”

Bex pouts, “Thank you.” She looks at Cameron. “Both.” The men say their goodbyes to the kids before Bex walks them to Cam’s car. “Listen, I know this was awkward. Noel and I being touchy feely and me not being able to give you the same.” Bex hugs Cameron.

“Well, I saw how you and Jonathan are together, maybe our friendship can edge that way and nobody will be the wiser?” Noel shoots his friend a look as Bex’s head drops.

“He’s gay, we can get away with it without causing waves. I’m not sure how that would work with us.”

Cam lifts her chin to look at him, “I’m not worried. You’ll make it up to me next weekend.” She smiles at him.

“I was actually thinking,” she bites the inside of her lip with nervousness. “What if I came down on Friday and stayed the whole weekend?”

“We’re good with that, right Cam?”

“Absolutely,” Cam kisses her cheek before getting in. Noel leans down and kisses her lips.

“Text me when you get home,” she calls out as they pull onto the street.

“Well, I gotta say, he’s come up with a foolproof plan,” Noel bites out.

“I want to know how he plans on switching gears. Like all of a sudden he’s not gay and what, in love with her?”

“Or his love for her has made him bi. I bet our relationship with her speeds up his timeline. We’ve got to be ready.”

“You think?”

“Kayla told me that if _Uncle Jon_ wasn’t gay he’d be her stepdad.”

“Are you serious?”

“She said it as matter of factly as if she’d said the fucking sky was blue.”

“Shit! We better make this weekend something Bex won’t soon forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> Friday morning Noel decides to go for a run to burn off some of the pent up energy. He meant what he said last weekend when he told Bex the next time he came he would be inside her. However, with her updating her FanFic three times this week it’s been hard for him not to get himself off. His mind is going a million miles a minute and his anxiety level is through the roof wondering what this evening will entail. Who will bottom first, he or Cameron? How do they decide? He meant it when he said he was all in, but faced with the reality of it now Noel worries he may not be able to follow through. If that happens, will Cam swoop in and steal Bex away for himself? That thought, above all else, scares the shit out of him the most. What does that mean?


End file.
